Parental Rights
by N. Halifax
Summary: Last chapter is up! Sequel to In The Middle. Three years has passed by since Olivia found out she was pregnant. The father of her son wants to be involved but Olivia refuses to let him in. Both are willing to do anything for their son. Anything.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia flipped as she slept. She felt someone standing by her bed. Her eyes flew open only to be met by big brown eyes looking at her. "Hey honey."

"I can't sleep" Her two year old son stated as he hugged his teddy bear.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. "Why not?"

"I don't know" He shrugged.

Olivia picked him up and sat him in her lap "Landon baby is it a bad dream?"

"No" Landon answered as he leaned back so his back was resting against his mother's chest. He played with his teddy bear. "I just can't sleep."

Olivia gave him a soft kiss on the cheek "Want chocolate milk?"

Landon smiled widely since he loved chocolate milk. "Yea."

Olivia smirked and got off the bed with Landon in her arms. "Chocolate Milk it is" She carried him into the kitchen and flipped the light switch. She placed him on the counter top as he played with the teddy bear Casey bought him. He started swinging his small legs back and forth.

Olivia opened the fridge and the light immediately reflected on her light purple tank top and gray sweats. She pulled the chocolate milk out and placed it by her son who reminded her so much of his father.

She didn't even hear from Aiden in three years and he didn't even know he had a son. Landon had brown eyes and small specs of Violet from Aiden's eyes. Both had the same smile and laugh.

Landon opened the cabinet above his head knowing his mother was going to get the cups.

"Thank you honey" Olivia took out two cups. A coffee cup for her and a plastic one for Landon. "Want me to warm up the milk?"

"No" Landon answered as he unscrewed the milk cap. "Pour"

"All right don't be so demanding" Olivia teased with a wink. She poured milk for each of them and then put two straws in. "Close that for mommy."

Landon put the cap on the milk again.

Olivia put the cups on the kitchen countertop. She picked up Landon and placed him on the stool. "Got everything you need kiddo?"

Landon nodded and started to blow bubbles in his milk "Yup"

Olivia sat down by him. "No making bubbles."

Landon gave her a grin. "Just because I beat you last time doesn't mean you have to be a sore loser mommy."

Olivia gave him a playful mean look "I didn't lose. You cheated."

Landon smiled and kept making bubbles. Olivia sat down by him and made bubbles with him.

Landon stopped his game and looked over at his mother who was his best friend "Mommy can I ask you something?"

"Anything" She answered as she stroked the back of his hair. Everything in her world revolved around her son. He was the most important thing in her life.

"You know how Tommy down the hall always goes to baseball games with his dad?"

Olivia glanced over at him sensing where this was going. "Yea"

"How come I don't go to baseball games with my dad? I have a dad right?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Of course you have a dad honey"

Landon looked at her a little confused "Then how come he doesn't take me to baseball games?"

The answer was simple. Aiden didn't know about him. As far as he was concerned he only left Olivia behind. Explaining it was much more difficult. "It's complicated baby"

"Why?" He asked. His curiosity was that of a two year old. If he didn't understand something he asked his mother who in his eyes knew everything.

Olivia knew this question was going to show up sooner or later as he got older. She just wasn't expecting it this soon. Landon was very smart for his age. His first word was when he was only 8 months old.

She picked him up and placed him on the table. She playfully made his hair spiky like she did when she gave him a bath when he was a baby. "You see…being an adult is much more complicated then being a kid. It's also very different."

"But you still drink chocolate milk." He stated.

Olivia smiled a little "Even more complicated then chocolate milk." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll explain when you're older."

He held up two fingers "I'm two and a half" He answered. "I'm a big boy"

She smirked since he always made her smile. She placed a kiss on his hand "How about I explain when you're a very big boy like 14 years old?"

He started to think about it "That's like…a long time away. You know how many birthdays I have until then?"

She laughed and picked him up. "I know" She gave him a kiss on his head and carried him to his bedroom. He was already growing to fast for her. It seemed like just yesterday she found out he was a boy.

She put him in his bed and gave him his stuffed toy. "Sleepy at all now?"

"Sort of" He answered as he hugged his stuff toy.

She gave him a kiss "Aunt Casey is baby sitting you tomorrow ok?"

Landon smiled widely since he loved his Aunt Casey. She spoiled him even more then Olivia did.

"If you need anything you know where to find me" Olivia winked at him.

"Ok. Goodnight mommy" He waved.

Olivia kissed him on the head and turned the light off in his room. She left the door open just a little so light came in.

Olivia went back to her room and just laid there for a couple of minutes. She wished she had told Aiden she was pregnant. It would have been easier now. Yet at the same time she would have felt guilty for holding him back on his job.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia put on her holster and kept looking at her watch. Casey was late. Landon was staring at the goldfish in their living room, which of course Casey bought him.

"Mommy should I feed it?" Landon asked as he pressed his small face to the glass.

"No. I fed it already" Olivia answered as she put on her badge. She heard a knock on her door. She quickly went to it and opened the door "You're late" She stated to her best friend.

"Well it's nice to see you also" Casey replied. "Where's my date?"

"Here I am!" Landon grinned hearing Casey's voice. He ran over to the door "Aunt Casey!" He hugged her around the legs.

Casey kneeled down and picked him up. "There is the number one two year old in the world"

Olivia pulled on her jacket "I have to go." She gave Landon a kiss on the cheek. "Be good. Both of you" She warned. More directed to Casey because she loved Landon a lot because he was honest about everything. Just like Aiden was.

"We will" Landon confirmed with a nod. "Bye mommy"

"Bye" She gave him one more kiss and went out the door.

Casey closed the door behind her and carried Landon to the couch. "Ok kiddo. What are we doing today?"

Landon started jumping on the couch. "Buy me a water gun."

"I'm not allowed" Casey answered. Olivia even told her she wasn't able to buy him anything that promoted even the slightest violence because she didn't want that life for her son.

"Buy me chocolate" Landon requested.

"You are hyper enough" Casey pointed to the couch. He got down. Casey always found him cute cause they were exactly alike. They were very blunt and wouldn't let anyone walk over them.

"Can we go play basketball?" Landon asked.

Casey sat down by him and took the remote. "Aunt Casey needs to rest a little."

"Why?" He whined. "C'mon Aunt Casey."

"Later in the afternoon ok?"

He shrugged and put his head on her lap. "Do you have a daddy?"

"Everyone does," She answered.

"Do you know who my daddy is?"

She actually didn't. Olivia told her it was a one-night stand and wouldn't tell her anything else. Especially that she was in love with him. "No I don't honey. I'm sorry" She stroked his hair.

He just nodded. "You know I'm waiting for my dad so I can play baseball? Just like our neighbor Tommy. His dad thought him how to play so I'm waiting for my daddy so he could teach me."

Casey just looked at him. She wasn't sure he would ever meet his father. "Want to go to the park?" She wanted to distract him so he wouldn't think of his hope to know his father.

He jumped excitedly. "Yea!"

"Ok. Let's get the basketball and go" Casey got off the couch as he ran to the closet and got the basketball that was half his size. He had to wrap both arms around it just to hold it.

Casey got his jacket and opened the front door for him. He ran out and waited in the hallway like he was thought until Casey locked the door. He took her hand as she walked him down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Landon sat on the swings after playing basketball.

"Aunt Casey what do you do at work?" He asked. He was extremely curious just like his mother.

"I put people in jail" She answered. She found it funny how she could just tell him things as if he was her best friend. "Your mom arrests them and I throw them in jail."

He nodded. "So what does Uncle Elliot do? He helps mommy arrest them?"

"Yup. Uncle Fin and Uncle John help them find the man we want to put in jail."

Landon nodded and jumped off the swing. He ran up the slide. "C'mon"

Casey got up and stood by the slide so he could slide down. "Careful."

He slid down and burst into laughter. He went again "C'mon it's fun"

"I'm a little too old for that Landon" She told him with a smirk.

"So? Be a kid again," he told her.

Somehow that made sense to her. She climbed up with him and placed him in her lap. "Ready?" He nodded. Both slid down. Landon got off her lap. "Shit" She mumbled spotting her jeans were dirty.

Landon just looked over at her.

"Don't repeat that," She warned him. "If you do I'm never buying you chocolate again" She told him. Landon smiled and nodded.

Casey looked down for a second to clean the dirt off her jeans. She looked up and Landon was gone. She got off the slide and looked around but didn't see him anywhere because he was so short "Landon?"

She finally spotted him by the fence looking at the baseball field across the park. She went over slowly realizing what got his attention. There was a boy a little older then him with his father playing baseball. Landon had his small hands on the fence and just watching.

Casey slowly kneeled down by him and touched his back "Hey you" She whispered. "Want to go for some ice cream?"

He just shrugged as his small, gorgeous eyes showed sadness.

Casey spotted Olivia and Elliot walking over to them. They were obviously still on the job since they had papers with them and their badges were still on their belts.

Olivia spotted Landon and then the baseball game he was looking at. She knew exactly what was going on. Landon wouldn't let anyone teach him baseball. Olivia tried but he wouldn't. She even tried for Elliot to do it but Landon always refused. He had the idea in his head that he had to learn to play baseball from his father.

Olivia kneeled down by her son and gently pulled him away from the fence. She hugged him as he rested his head on her shoulder sadly.

Elliot slowly nodded at Olivia that he would finish the interview they had. Olivia nodded gratefully at him and picked her son up.

Casey grabbed the basketball they brought with them and pointed to her car for Olivia. Olivia followed her to her car with Landon in her arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked through her file as Landon played with his Legos on the floor. Casey had the day off so she always hanged out with them during that day. Currently she was sleeping on the couch because Olivia's couch was very comfortable.

Landon's pyramid he was building fell down "Shit!"

Olivia quickly looked up hearing her son say that "What did you say?"

"Sorry mommy" he shrugged a little.

Olivia glanced at Casey sleeping and knew he heard the word from her because that was her choice of words when something went wrong. Casey just shifted a little on the couch.

Landon looked at his mother and she seemed very into her work. He looked at his Aunt Casey and she seemed out of it. He slowly crawled over to Casey since she was his partner in crime. He took one of his Legos and put it on her forehead. He held his giggles when she didn't wake up.

He crawled back to his play area and got the toy walkie-talkies that came in the gift Casey bought him for camping. He looked at Olivia and she wasn't paying attention.

He crawled to Casey and put on walkie-talkie by the headrest by her head. He got up and ran to the corner of the room. He pressed the button on his walkie-talkie. "WAKE UP!"

Casey jumped instantly getting startled.

Landon burst into laughter seeing the Lego he put on her fall down.

Olivia looked up from her folder and just let a smirk play on her lips at the intelligence of her son.

Casey took a deep breath getting very scared at being woken up that way. "That was uncalled for."

"Serves you right for teaching him a bad word" Olivia told her. "Also for buying him walkie-talkies"

Casey ran a hand through her strawberry hair and shook her head "Landon find something better to do then torment Aunt Casey."

"What does Torment mean?" Landon asked as he went over to Olivia. Olivia closed to file so he didn't see the murdered victims.

She picked him up and placed him on her lap. "It means to bother"

"Yea. Look in a mirror" Casey teased.

"Scared. Look in a mirror" Landon smiled at her.

"I wasn't scared" Casey defended.

"Ok children" Olivia shook her head. "Mommy has to work."

Casey stuck her tongue out at him. Landon stuck his out and made a goofy face.

Landon got off Olivia's lap and went over to Casey. He took his Lego that fell off her and handed it over to her as if truce. Casey nodded and took it. She picked him up and placed him on the couch to watch TV with her.

Olivia smiled at two of her favorite people in the world. Somehow Casey was always able to put a smile on his face and Landon always got Casey's goofy side to come out. She heard her phone ringing. She pulled it out and saw an unknown number. "Benson."

"Hey"

She sat up not recognizing the voice "Who's this?"

"You forgot me already? It's Macalister"

Olivia froze up. How could she forget him? She had a constant reminder of him. A two-year-old reminder. "You're back?"

"Yea. I'm in the city again." He answered.

Olivia got up and went to the kitchen so Casey or Landon didn't hear her conversation. "When can we meet?"

"When you want. I'm free tonight."

"Where?"

"Restaurant on 57th and Broadway?"

"Be there at eight?"

"Done"

"Aiden?" Olivia glanced at Landon trying to explain something to Casey but she purposefully pretended she didn't understand him.

"Yea?"

She saw her son smile. Their son. "Never mind."

"Ok. See you then" He hung up the phone at the same time she did.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "Case? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Casey playfully tickled Landon and then got up to meet Olivia in the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Can you baby sit him tonight?" She whispered.

"Sure. What you got a hot date your hiding from me?" Casey teased with a smirk.

"Just an old friend" Olivia answered with a shrug. "I wont be out too long."

"Take as much time as you need." Casey told her with a nod. "I'm going to teach him about the Bill of Rights tonight"

They heard Landon groan. "I know the first is freedom of speech. I don't want to know more"

"Yes you do" Casey told him strictly. She playfully winked at Olivia and returned to Landon.

Olivia went to her bedroom to get ready. She spent at least half an hour getting ready. She finally came out hearing Landon and Casey arguing.

"There isn't a difference!" Landon yelled. "It's all the same!"

"No!" Casey yelled back. "Right to Bear Arms doesn't mean you have a bear in your hands. Not the animal."

"It's the same thing I tell you!" He shook his head. "People get hurt by bears and guns hurt people. So there you go"

Olivia shook her head knowing the two were going to have a long night because both were so hot headed. "How do I look?"

They stopped arguing and looked over at her. She had a black dress on that curved around her hips and showed her beautiful long legs.

"Pretty" Landon answered.

"Thanks baby" She gave him a kiss on the head. "And I agree about the bear thing. All the same."

"Don't encourage him," Casey ordered. "He has to learn the proper law."

"I don't have to. I'm being forced." He crossed his arms on his small chest.

"Stop whining. I'll give you chocolate" Casey rolled her eyes.

"Don't give him chocolate this late at night. You wont be able to put him to sleep." Olivia shook her head.

Casey glanced at her dress again. "Just a friend huh?"

Olivia gave her a mean look and then kissed Landon on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetie."

"When are you coming back?" He asked as he stood on the couch and watched his mother grab her purse.

"Soon." She answered. "Be good for Aunt Casey ok?"

"I will." He answered. "Have fun"

"I'll try" She nodded a little at Casey as a thank you for babysitting. She went out the apartment and closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia walked into the nice restaurant where her and Aiden agreed to meet. She spotted him at a table sipping water and waiting for her. He looked about the same except his hair was a little shorter.

Aiden looked up by the door as he waited and his eyes quickly settled on Olivia. She was gorgeous. Even more beautiful then the last time he saw her. He smiled a little and got up as she walked over to him.

"Hey" She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"You look gorgeous" He stated. "You always do but I haven't seen you in so long that I just had to tell you again."

"Thank you. You're not that bad yourself" She let go of him and sat down in her seat. He was dressed in a nice black suit with a light violet colored dress shirt. The shirt almost looked blue because it was a light color.

Aiden just kept smiling at her. Somehow he was even happier to see her then to be home. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm good now." He nodded a little. "Finally back home."

"When did you come back?"

"A couple of days ago. I basically stared at your number by my home phone for 72 hours deciding if you were married or something in case you didn't want to hear from me."

"No I'm not married" She took a sip of her water feeling her throat get dry knowing she should have told him about Landon but one thing kept her from bringing up the subject. She didn't want Aiden to freak out and not be happy about it. That would hurt her more then raising their son on her own.

"Seriously? Boyfriend?" He asked. Olivia was the type of woman to attract any straight man. He knew her job prevented that and called her out of so many dates.

She shook her head "Nope. I'm married to my job" She smiled a little.

The waiter came over and took their orders.

Olivia ordered hers and then listened to Aiden order what he wanted. The waiter walked away. "You still don't drink alcohol?"

"No" He answered. "So talk to me. What's new? Anything exciting going on?"

Olivia thought about it. A son. That sure was exciting. She just shrugged. "You?"

"Nothing so far. I'm getting some time off now because I'm finally back." He took a sip of his water. "How's work?"

"I can't say good cause my work is never good but lots of cases are being closed." She answered with a shrug. "You have a girlfriend?"

"No" He answered with a small chuckle. "My ex-wife is getting less violent so I guess that's an upgrade."

The waiter brought over their food.

Both kept sort of silent as they ate. Neither of them was sure why it was so awkward. Was it that so much time passed? They had small conversations between their dinners but Olivia couldn't get the courage to tell him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

Olivia looked around. She was sure there was no dancing at this fancy restaurant. "I don't think we can dance here," She pointed out. There was someone playing the piano but still.

"So? C'mon" He put his hand out.

Olivia reluctantly took his hand over the table. She got up with him and placed her hand on his shoulder and let him hold her other hand in his. He placed his hand on her lower back gently as they slowly moved.

Olivia didn't even care that half the restaurant was looking at them. She was in her own world with him right now. She just stared at his honest violet eyes that were looking into her scared brown ones. She was scared of the situation she got herself in. At least if she found out Aiden didn't want anything to do with their son she could have moved on but this was just killing her.

She couldn't handle this. Not now. She let go of him, grabbed her purse and quickly went out the restaurant in tears.

Aiden stood their completely confused. He threw cash on the table and quickly chased after her.

Olivia wiped her eyes as she walked to her car, letting the cool wind dry her tears.

"Olivia wait" Aiden ran after her. "What happened?"

"Nothing" She answered as she pulled her car keys out of her purse.

He finally caught up to her. "Don't tell me, nothing. You didn't run out of the restaurant in tears for nothing. What's going on?"

"Aiden please." She pleaded. She knew him well enough that what he wanted he got. No matter what. He didn't care if she wouldn't tell him. "Can we just drop this?"

"Drop what? I don't even know what's going on."

She opened her car door but he slammed it shut. "Knock it off."

"Tell me what's going on. Why did you run out of there in tears?" He asked. He knew he was an asshole sometimes with the way he got his information but that was just his way. "Tell me."

"You don't need to know" She snapped and pushed his hand off her car door so she could open it.

"Well when you break down while you are with me then I'm sure it has something to do with me."

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled at him. "Stop interrogating me!"

"Just tell me!"

"I have a son!" She yelled back and quickly bit her tongue not believing she let it slip. Especially with how she let it slip. "You don't want to date a single mother do you? No"

"I don't care if you have a son. I don't care if you're a mother" he shook his head letting her know it didn't affect him that she had someone else in her life. He loved kids; this was possibly the smallest problem for him. "Why does it matter? He is your son. Why does it have to mess up what we have?"

Olivia bit her lip. "We have nothing." It was easier to push him away before he pushed her away.

He slowly nodded. "Fair enough." He took a step back from the car. "It was nice seeing you again."

"I'm sorry Aiden," She whispered as she got in her car. "Bye."

Aiden closed the car door for her and just shook his head. Olivia drove off down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia playfully chased Landon in the park since they were playing Tag. She caught him and then took off running in the other direction since he had to chase her now.

Landon burst into giggles trying to catch her even if she was running backwards so he could catch her. He quickly caught up to her and jumped in her arms.

Olivia fell back into the grass. "Good one." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you remember what Aunt Casey thought you last night?"

He nodded. "She said to never ask Uncle John about the government"

Olivia laughed and got off the grass. "What do you want to do next? Please say sitting because mommy is tired."

Landon pointed up the small hill that led to the other side of the park. "Let's climb the hill."

"We shall climb the hill because you said so." Olivia took his hand and led him up the hill.

"Mommy can we roll down the hill? I do that with Aunt Casey."

"No honey because you will get dizzy. Dizziness leads to puking and puking leads to going home." She explained. "I know you like the park so you don't want to go home right away."

Landon nodded as they got to the top of hill. "We made it!"

"We made it!" Olivia lifted his wrist over his head as if he won something. "Victory!"

Landon laughed a little and started to run down the hill. Olivia quickly chased after him so he didn't fall because he was always hyper and energetic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden rolled his eyes at the two kids he was babysitting for Emily. It was his partner's duty to baby-sit her sister's kids but she ended up at work all night so Aiden took the responsibility for her.

The ten year-old girl quickly chased her 12-year old brother. Aiden took a deep breath and chased after them in the park so they didn't get hurt.

The kids ran to the baseball field with Aiden following. All of a sudden a little boy ran in front of him. Aiden instantly jumped over him because the boy was small and he was well over 6 feet.

"Oh my god" Olivia quickly grabbed Landon seeing he almost got hurt. "Honey are you ok?"

Landon just nodded not even realizing someone just jumped over his whole body.

Olivia looked over at the person and instantly froze spotting Aiden lying on the grass watching her. "Thanks."

Aiden just nodded and got up. He glanced at Landon and then Olivia. Something about Landon got to him. He wasn't sure why he suddenly got nervous.

"Uncle Aiden!"

Aiden looked over at the boy and girl running back to him.

"Uncle Aiden?" Olivia asked knowing he didn't have any more brothers or sisters then his brother who died when he was 15.

"Emily's niece and nephew. I knew them since they were babies" he explained with a shrug. "Guys this is Olivia. Olivia this is Chris and Molly." He introduced.

Olivia waved a little at the kids and felt Landon wrap his arms around her legs. He was shy when there were so many people that he didn't know. "This is my son Landon"

Aiden locked eyes with her at the name. His middle name was Landon. He decided that asking Olivia who the father was wasn't very polite. He decided to let it go. "Hi Landon"

"Hi sir" Landon mumbled into Olivia's jeans.

"Can we have money for a juice?" Molly asked looking up at Aiden.

He nodded and pulled money out. "Landon do you want a juice?"

Landon looked up at Olivia since he was thought not to take things from strangers.

"It's ok sweetie" Olivia assured him as she stroked his hair as he kept clinging to her leg.

Landon looked over at Aiden "Yes. Thank you."

"Sure" Aiden nodded at the little boy as he pulled out more money and handed it to Chris. "I want my change back" He messed with Chris's hair. "You two are robbing me blind."

Chris and Molly nodded and walked away.

"Careful across the street!" Aiden yelled after them. Both nodded again.

Landon walked away to the baseball field and started to run on the bases like he watched the other kids do with their fathers.

Olivia kept her eye on him knowing he didn't like anyone teaching him about baseball.

"Cute kid" Aiden nodded at her as both watched the little boy jump with both feet on the base.

Olivia smiled a little "Thanks."

"Sorry about jumping over your kid. That was weird but first thing I could think of so I didn't hit him."

Olivia laughed a little "I'm glad you jumped over him. Much better then stepping on my boy."

"Mommy!" Landon yelled over.

"Be right back" Olivia told Aiden and then went over to her son. "What's up sweetie?" She crouched down to be his eye level.

"Who is that?" He whispered and looked at Aiden sit on the stands.

"That's mommy's friend," She answered. "Want to meet him?"

Landon just shrugged "I guess since he is getting me juice"

Olivia smiled and took his hand. She led him over to the stands and held his hand so he could climb on the stairs.

Landon sat down by Aiden and tugged on his t-shirt. Aiden looked down at him. "Hi"

Aiden smiled a little at him. "Hi. You look like a regular pro out there on the field"

Landon just shrugged "I'm waiting on my daddy to teach me to play."

Aiden glanced at Olivia and then the little boy. "Where's your daddy?"

"I don't know" Landon answered. "Do you play baseball?"

Aiden nodded "Sometimes. If you want I could show you sometimes in case your dad doesn't make it on time."

Landon thought about the idea. He looked at Olivia "Mommy is it ok?"

Olivia smiled a little. This was the first time Landon even thought about the idea of someone teaching him baseball. She never thought Landon and Aiden would have a connection the first time they ever met. "Of course."

Landon nodded. "What does the pitcher do?"

"He throws the ball," Aiden answered. "Can I pick you up?"

Landon nodded. Aiden picked him up and carried him down the stairs to the field. He placed Landon where the pitcher would stand and explained to him what happens when the ball is thrown.

Olivia just sat on the stands and watched her son listen to his father. This was the first time she felt completely happy for three years. Even when Landon was born there was always something missing. More like someone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the sofa reading her file for work after the park. Landon was on the couch watching a baseball game with Aiden.

"All right see the guy behind the guy with the bat?" Aiden asked and pointed to the TV.

"Yea" Landon nodded.

"He is the referee. He says if it was a strike, out and all that other stuff."

"Why does he dress up like the terminator?"

Olivia smiled hearing her son's question.

"Well you would too if you had the ball coming at you all day. It's for safety so the ball doesn't hurt him if it hits." Aiden explained.

"How come its all boys in the game? Why don't girls play?"

"Girls can play" Aiden answered. "But there is no crying in baseball."

Olivia looked up at him. "I will have you know that some women are stronger then some men."

Landon burst into giggles. "You got mommy mad. Big trouble."

Olivia put her file down on the table and got up. "Time for bed. C'mon kiddo."

Landon groaned and took her hand as he jumped off the couch. "Goodnight Aiden"

"Goodnight Landon" Aiden waved at him.

Olivia led him to his bedroom and got him dressed for bed. "You like Aiden?"

Landon nodded. "Yea. He's funny and cool."

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss on the head as she covered him with the blanket. "Sleep tight sweetie"

"You too. Bye" He turned to the side and snuggled to his blanket. Olivia left his night lamp on and closed the door behind her.

She went over to the couch and flopped down being tired. "That was a long day."

"Want a massage?" Aiden offered.

She nodded and pointed to her shoulders. "Thanks"

"Sure" Aiden got up and stood behind her as he started to massage her shoulders.

Olivia rested her head back and looked up at him as he massaged her. "Hi"

"Hi" he smirked. "Your son is very smart."

"I know. Sometimes I feel stupid around him." She admitted. "Neck"

He massaged her neck gently. "When did you get pregnant with him?"

Olivia bit her lip gently. "After you left."

"How long after I left?"

"I don't know," She answered.

"Well it couldn't have been long after. Did you at least give it a week before you slept with someone?"

Olivia sat up and pulled away from the massage. "Don't call me a whore Aiden."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"So now you know what I am thinking?" He shook his head "I'm sorry. That was out of line. We don't have to talk about this. It's none of my business."

Olivia took a deep breath and said nothing. Aiden sat down by her and both kept quiet for a couple of minutes.

Aiden finally got up "I should get going. You should rest."

Olivia got up also. She wanted to tell him because he was actually very good with Landon. She didn't even know if this was the right time or the place. "Stay if you want."

Aiden smirked a little at her. "Are you trying to seduce me detective?"

Olivia tried to resist smiling but it didn't work because she knew that playful voice of his. It always appeared right before he seduced her in a way. "No. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"If you want me to" He gently moved his hand on her knee and playfully tapped her knee with his finger.

Olivia smiled in a flirty way and jokingly jerked her head toward her bedroom. She did it again.

Aiden raised an eyebrow and looked behind the couch "Is something back there or you just tweaking?"

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She glanced at Landon's bedroom door since she didn't even have a man in her bedroom since she learned about him. Aiden was her last. He was her first in three years.

She led him to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. She turned around and started to kiss him right away. Both fell down on the bed and kept kissing.

Olivia broke the kiss. She had to tell him before they moved forward in their relationship. "I have to tell you something"

He nodded. "What?"

Olivia got off the bed. "That day when you left…I wasn't completely honest with you."

He sat up on the bed. "About what?"

"When you left I wasn't the only one you left behind."

He raised an eyebrow being confused. "What are you talking about?"

Olivia ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I think you know"

He got off the bed but kept eye contact with her. He slowly nodded realizing what she was saying. "Landon is mine."

Olivia nodded. "Yea."

Aiden nodded a little. "Does he know?"

"No" Olivia quickly shook her head. "I think it would be for the best that he doesn't know."

"What?" Aiden asked in a louder voice. "I have the right to know my son Olivia."

"I know you do. It's just that you're never around. You are always working out of state. I just don't want him to get hurt," Olivia said in a pleading tone. She didn't want Landon to know his father wasn't going to be around.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'll work from New York. I'll change the position of my job. I don't have to be an undercover agent anymore" He stated. "Look it won't be fair to me or him if you do this."

"I'm just trying to figure out the best situation for both of us here." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why are so upset about this?"

"Because I want to know my son. You saying he shouldn't know I'm his father upsets me" He tried to keep his voice down but he was extremely annoyed by what Olivia suggested.

"You weren't around for almost three years. Why does it make a difference?"

He took a step closer to her. "You know why it makes a difference Olivia. I wasn't around because you didn't tell me about him."

"And if you knew about him you would have stayed? You would have given up an assignment you wanted for so long?"

Aiden opened his mouth to object but he wasn't going to lie to the mother of his child. "I…I would have figured something out."

"Don't give me that shit. You would have gone either way." She snapped.

"I would have figured something out." He answered immediately.

Olivia just shook her head "You should go."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. We're not done with this though."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Olivia crossed her arms on her chest.

"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean this conversation is over" He stated. "Goodnight." He left her bedroom and grabbed his jacket from the couch. He looked over at her in the doorway of her bedroom and then at Landon's bedroom door. He said nothing and left her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Some of you said that I made Landon too intelligent for his age but he is supposed to be smarter then the average kid because he is the son of Olivia and Aiden. Both smart people lol. These chapter's were written before I posted the story so I didn't change too much. But thank you for your advice! Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk doing paperwork. She was rather quiet all day long because of the whole Aiden situation. She wished she never told him. It was rather bittersweet. Aiden wanted to know him but Olivia somehow didn't want to let him in. He was away too often.

She felt someone come into the bullpen hearing the doors swing open. She spotted Aiden there. She said nothing and went back to work.

"Can I help you?" She heard Elliot ask. She knew the two never met each other properly. It was too long ago for them to remember each other that one time they saw each other in passing.

Aiden just shook his head seeing Olivia trying her best to ignore him. He went over to and stood by her desk until she finally had no choice but looked up at him. "I want to talk," He said in a rather calm voice.

Olivia dropped her pen and got up. "Rooftop"

Aiden said nothing and followed her down the hall. Both not talking about it until they were alone.

Olivia went out on the roof and stood there. "Talk"

"I want to know my son," He demanded.

"I'm not letting you hurt him" She shook her head simply.

"Why would I hurt him? I would never hurt him" He tried his best to keep his voice calm but it was giving in to rage at the moment.

"I'm not letting him know who his father is and then having you leave for another job and not come back for 2 or 3 years." Olivia crossed her arms on her chest.

"You should have told me you were pregnant!" He snapped and quickly regretted it. He didn't want to make this worse. "Look…you took two years away from me and I want them back. I deserve enough respect for him to know I'm his father."

"Why does he have to know who his father is?"

"Because you didn't!" He yelled and quickly bit his tongue not believing he let that slip. She didn't know he looked her up in the FBI database the day they first met. He knew everything about her.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He took a deep breath. He was too freaked out by this whole situation at the moment. One week ago he was in Washington pretending he was someone he wasn't and now he was a father and fighting for his right to know his own son. "I'm sorry"

"How did you know that?"

"I searched you. Just the way you found out I was divorced." He answered. "Olivia I still want to know Landon. He is part of me"

"I don't care" Olivia shook her head. "You weren't there and you wont be since you are in the city only when your jobs allows you to be."

"Screw that. You are not using my job to keep me away from him. The only reason I wasn't there was because I didn't know. I didn't know because you didn't have enough decency to tell me."

"I didn't want you to hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you? You were carrying my child!"

"Because it would have been harder knowing you didn't want anything to do with the him! By not telling you I was holding on to hope!"

He just shook his head being completely confused. "What are you talking about? What hope? So now that you know I want to be part of his life you're still not happy? That's some fucked up way of thinking."

"I don't care if it's fucked up. It's true. I don't want you even trying to tell him you are his father." She warned. "If you do…I swear I'll get a restraining order." She was willing to do anything not to get her son hurt.

He nodded. "If that's the way we are playing then fine. You will just force me to file for custody legally."

Olivia took a step closer to him "Are you implying you are going to take my child from me?" She whispered angrily.

He didn't move. Normally this intimidated everyone by her moves as a cop but he didn't budge. Both of their cold eyes glaring into each other's. His violet into her Brown. "Our child." He corrected.

She took one more step being two inches away from him. She didn't take her eyes off of him. "You try to take my baby from me and I will make your life a living hell. Don't even think about it."

"I will do whatever it takes. You try and go so far as to take out a restraining order against your child's father I will fight back Olivia. You took away too much for me to back away and lose more."

"What did you lose?"

"Everything I should have been there for. His first words. His first steps. I am not some bastard who doesn't want to be there like you hoped I would be. I would have wanted to wake up in the middle of the night while he cried but I couldn't because you denied me that privilege."

"So it's my fault you left for Washington?"

"It's your fault for not telling me. If you told me you were pregnant I would have stayed or at least come back earlier."

The door to the rooftop opened. Both moved away from each other hearing the door.

Elliot glanced at the two "Aiden Macalister?"

Aiden looked over at him "Yea."

"Your partner is looking for you. She's downstairs."

Aiden looked back at Olivia. "I'll be there in a second. Thanks"

Elliot nodded and left seeing the two needed privacy for whatever they were talking about.

Olivia just stared at him. "You better go."

"Right. This worked out great didn't it?" He shook his head with a smile and walked past her.

"Wait" Olivia called over before he went downstairs. She reluctantly turned around "Come over tonight"

"For what?"

"I…I want him to know you and trust you…before we tell him ok?"

Aiden hid his smile and nodded "You got a deal." He opened the door "You coming?"

Olivia nodded and went ahead of him.

"Thanks" He said in a low voice as they went down the stairs.

Olivia just nodded as they went out into the hallway.

Aiden went over to Emily "What's up?"

"It's Nicole," She said almost in a whispered tone. "It's not good"

Aiden glanced at Olivia and then Elliot. He took Emily by the arm and pulled her to the side "What's wrong?" He knew Emily's brother in-law was abusive to his wife but Nicole never wanted to do anything about it.

"He came home drunk and beat her. She still doesn't want to press charges."

Olivia couldn't help but overhear the conversation. She knew she was nosey sometimes but it was because she was so busy caring about everyone.

"Where is she now?" Aiden asked.

"I made her come with me. She's waiting by the elevators. Thought maybe you could talk to her into pressing charges against that bastard."

Before anyone could say anything else they heard noise out in the hall.

"Put the weapon down!"

"Back off!"

"Put it down!"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks recognizing John's voice. They rushed out of the bullpen being followed by Emily and Aiden.

A man had a knife on a woman's neck and holding her tightly. The woman had bruises all over her and was in tears. The man had a scar down his face.

Aiden put his hand in front of his partner knowing she got emotional when it came to her baby sister.

Olivia and Elliot pulled out their guns and aimed at the same man Munch and Fin were aiming at.

The man locked eyes with Aiden "You again"

Aiden nodded as he came in front of Emily "Yea me. Let Nicole go."

Elliot glanced at Aiden "You know this guy?"

"He is the one who gave me the scar on my face" The man answered angrily. "Bastard threw me out of a window. Nearly broke my neck."

Aiden took a small step forward. "That was a long time ago Alan. Let's play nice now"

Alan tightened the knife more to his wife's throat, which caused Nicole to try and silence her cries. "Not another step"

"You going to kill her? Go ahead." Aiden shrugged and took another step. "I can't stop you."

"I swear I'll kill her!" Alan yelled angrily.

"Emily what was that bar you told me about?" Aiden stalled. "You said Alan and Nicole might like to go there"

Emily looked at her partner completely confused but decided to play along "The tropical one?"

"Yea." Aiden nodded and looked at Alan. "C'mon you let her go and I'll buy you dinner."

"Fuck you!"

Aiden purposefully looked over Alan's shoulder. "Oh no"

Alan looked at him and then quickly looked over his own shoulder to see what the federal agent was looking at.

Aiden quickly grabbed the knife from his hand and twisted his hand.

Elliot grabbed Nicole and pulled her out of the way.

Aiden slammed Alan against the elevator door with all his force. "You feel like a man when you smack her around!"

Alan punched him.

Before anyone could reach the fight Aiden lifted him up and threw him at a wall. He went after him again but Olivia quickly grabbed him.

"Enough" She warned.

Aiden said nothing and stopped. He backed away as Munch checked Alan's pulse since he had blood around him and part of the brick on the wall broke after he hit it with the force Aiden threw him. "Get a bus."

Cragen came out in the hallway. "What the hell happened?" He looked at Alan unconscious and Olivia holding Aiden back.

"Nothing. We have it under control" Olivia answered.

Cragen looked over at John "Is he dead?"

"No. Unconscious. He might have a concussion though"

Emily looked at her partner "We better go" She knew Aiden got in enough trouble as it was when he didn't realize his own strength.

Aiden just nodded knowing he was probably getting suspended for what he just did. "If someone asks about this…it was me. I can't let you guys take the blame."

Emily led Nicole in front of her and pushed Aiden into an elevator. "C'mon the captain is going to kill you."

Olivia locked eyes with Aiden as the doors to the elevator closed. No one knew that Aiden was the father of Landon. Not even Elliot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You entered the NYPD precinct without my permission? You put a man in the hospital?"

Aiden stood in front of his captain as he received yet another lecture. "It wasn't my purpose to-"

"I don't care!" His captain snapped. "You are suspended for a week without pay."

"Captain it was personal not-"

"You made the bureau look bad. When the man you threw at a wall calls to press charges what do you want me to tell the Assistant Director? One of my best agents lost control?"

Aiden just kept quiet from arguing anymore. "A week without pay?"

"Problem?"

"No sir" Aiden answered.

"Consider that a gift. Dismissed."

Aiden nodded and left his office. He walked down the hall to his own office and went in. He spotted Olivia sitting there waiting for him. "What are you doing here?" He closed the door behind him.

Olivia looked over at him. "Well damn aren't we rude today."

"Sorry" He went around his desk. "Just wasn't expecting you."

Olivia nodded. "I have to get back to work. I just came by to get some files so I stopped by to see if you were ok."

He nodded. "Thanks. Suspended for a week without a pay. Not bad considering I just got back."

Olivia nodded. "That's not bad at all. I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight."

He smirked and nodded. "I'll be there."

Olivia got off the chair. "Not like you got anything better to do this week anyway right?" She teased.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"Tonight. Eight o'clock." She told him.

He nodded. "I'll be there."

"Cool. Bye." She waved and took the files she came to get from another agent. He waved back as she left his office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey looked through files since she was watching Landon until Olivia came back from work. It was almost eight o'clock.

"Aunt Casey?" Landon asked as he flipped channels on the TV.

"Yeah sweetie?" She asked. She was dressed casually since she had a date tonight. Nice tight jeans and a nice dress shirt.

"What's the Spice Channel?" He asked looking up at her. "I heard someone mention it on TV."

Casey instantly looked down at him in shock. "Where did you hear that?"

"Channel 72"

Casey took the remote from him. "72 is now on parental lock" She put the code in only she and Olivia knew. It was Landon's birthday backwards so Landon didn't figure it out since he was extremely intelligent.

They heard a knock on the door.

"I got it" Landon got up and ran to the door. Casey following right behind him.

Casey unlocked the door since Landon couldn't reach it. "Hey Kevin" She smiled at her date she told to pick her up at Olivia's apartment.

Landon just crossed his arms on his small chest. "Can I help you?"

Kevin smiled at the little boy. "No I'm fine kiddo." He missed with Landon's hair.

Landon kicked him in the shin. "I'm not a kid." Kevin groaned and rubbed his leg.

Casey picked up Landon in her arms. "Sorry about him. He doesn't like when strangers touch him. Come in."

Kevin looked weirdly at Landon and then came in. "I see you got your baby sitting job cut out for you."

"Sorry. My friend should be here any minute." Casey answered and gave Landon a look as she put him down. "TV. Go."

Landon raised an eyebrow at Kevin. "I don't like you."

"Landon!" Casey yelled.

"It's fine Case" Kevin assured her.

Landon said nothing and hugged Casey around the legs the same way he did with Olivia when strangers were around.

Olivia came into the apartment. "Casey why isn't the door locked?" She asked and then spotted Kevin standing there. "Oh hi"

"Olivia this is Kevin. Kevin this is Olivia." Casey introduced as she stroked Landon's hair. The two adults shook hands. "Sweetie Aunt Casey has to go now."

Landon looked up at her. "So?"

"She kind of needs her legs buddy" Kevin smirked at him.

Landon looked over at him. He said nothing and just furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ok stop your death glare Mr. Benson" Olivia took Landon and picked him up. "Doesn't scare anyone" She rested him on her hip. Landon said nothing and rested his head on Olivia's shoulder.

"See you around little man" Casey gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her jacket. "C'mon Kevin."

"Bye Aunt Casey" Landon waved. Olivia patted him on the back. "And Mr. Kevin." He added after the order from his mother.

Kevin held Casey's jacket open for her. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't. Doesn't mean I can't be polite. I do want my ice cream after dinner" Landon rolled his eyes. "Dummy."

"That's enough Landon" Olivia ordered strictly. "Thanks for babysitting Casey."

"Sure" Casey nodded. "We better get going before we're late."

Olivia waved as the two left her apartment. She locked the door and then looked over at her son. "You better watch that mouth of yours."

"But mommy he touched my hair." Landon complained. "Now he is taking Aunt Casey. I don't like him."

Olivia placed him down on the counter top in the kitchen. "I don't care. I didn't raise you to be rude to adults and you are not going to act that way. Understand me?"

Landon pouted a little and nodded. "Yes."

Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Kiss." He returned the kiss.

They heard a knock on the door. Olivia went to the door and opened it. Aiden was standing there.

"Hey." She smirked. "Come in."

"Thanks." He came in and handed her flowers. "For you." He pulled out a baseball from his pocket. "And you." He gave it to Landon.

"Cool!" Landon yelled out and examined it. "Lets go play."

"Not now." Olivia answered. "Its too late. Go another day."

Landon rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok."

Olivia opened her fridge and then her cabinets. "Damn. I sort of forgot to go shopping and I just got home. Do you want to order pizza or something?"

"Yes!" Landon yelled out.

"How about we go out for pizza? Cool?" Aiden asked looking at Olivia.

"Yes!" Landon yelled as if it was up to him.

Olivia smirked and nodded. "Sure. Let me just go change out of work clothes." Aiden nodded. Olivia went to her bedroom to change.

"So when can we go?" Landon asked and held up the baseball.

"I'm free all week. So when your mom say's it's alright I'll take you." Aiden answered him.

"Cool." Landon nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a daddy?"

Before Aiden could answer him Olivia came out of the bedroom. She was wearing tight jeans and a purple dress shirt. "I'm ready." She announced and walked over to them.

Aiden nodded and instantly found himself checking her out. "You look good." Olivia kept staring at him until he finally met her eyes. Aiden smirked nervously knowing she saw him size her up.

Olivia shook her head. "Thanks." She pulled on her jacket. "Aiden can you hand me Landon's jacket?"

Aiden nodded and took the small blue jacket that was on the chair in the kitchen. Olivia took his small shoes and put them on Landon. She tried to tie them but Landon pulled his foot away. "I can do it myself. Aunt Casey learned me today."

"She taught you." Olivia corrected with a smirk.

"Didn't I just tell her that?" Landon shook his head at Aiden and then pulled his knee up to his chest to tie his shoe.

Aiden smiled and nodded at Olivia. "Yes you did pal."

Olivia shook her head and waited for Landon to tie his shoe. He kept getting it wrong. "You know if we are late they will run out of pepperoni pizza"

"Fine. Tie my shoe." Landon put his leg out. Olivia placed his foot on her thigh and tied each shoe.

Aiden held out the jacket for him.

Landon let out a deep breath. "I'm not a baby. I can do things on my own."

"And then we wont get pepperoni pizza" Olivia teased with a wink.

Landon gave her a mean look as he put his jacket on with Aiden's help.

"Don't give me the death glare mister." Olivia shook her head. "Not my fault Aunt Casey didn't learn you well enough so you could tie your shoe."

Aiden just laughed. Landon shrugged not understanding his mother was making fun of him.

"Can I get a piggy back ride?" Landon asked.

Aiden turned his back. "Sure. Jump on. Not literally."

Landon got on his back. "Thanks."

"No problem." Aiden answered and carried him out the apartment. It was the least he could do after missing two years of his son's life.

Olivia found herself smiling at the two. They were extremely cute as father and son. Aiden actually seemed to want to be there for Landon. She followed them out the apartment and locked the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Aiden and Olivia sat across each other watching Landon playing by the slide. "What's he like?" Aiden questioned.

Olivia glanced at him as she took a slice of pizza. "Very smart. Especially for a two year old approaching three."

Aiden nodded a little. "Does he like to do anything in particular? Like for fun?"

"He likes to bother Casey and stare at his fish." Olivia smiled a little and looked at Landon watching kids older then him playing video games in the arcade. "Half the time I can't figure him out."

"I'm sure you could. You raised him for two years."

Olivia nodded a little. "I would have told you…it's just…complicated."

"Because I always leave for work?"

"Yeah." She nodded honestly. "I know what it's like not having a father. I never wanted that for my kid but having a father that isn't around would be worse."

He nodded and took a sip of his water. "Before my parents were murdered my dad had an affair. I have a half sister out there that I don't know about. I tried so many times to find her but in the end I give up."

"You don't want to know the truth?" Olivia asked quietly.

He nodded. "I'm a liar. That's what I do for a living. I lie. After a while I just lied to myself that my father was a good man. I refused to believe he cheated on my mother."

Olivia nodded and put her pizza down. "You remember that stake out we had to do? The case we got assigned together?"

"How could I forget" He smirked.

"You asked me why I do rape cases. I never answered you." She took a sip of her coke before continuing. "I'm a product of a rape. That's why I work SVU."

He nodded a little. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me that."

She shrugged a little. "It's only fair after you telling me something as personal as that affair." She looked over at Landon sitting at a car game pretending to drive. "I'll be right back." She got off her seat and went over to her son. "Hey dude, what you doing?"

"Driving." Landon answered and turned the wheel.

Olivia picked him up and sat down in the seat. She placed him on her lap. "I think you need money to make this work." She pulled out a couple quarters and put in the machine. "You steer and I'll cover the brake."

"Ok." He nodded happily and grabbed the wheel with his small hands. "Let's go mommy."

"Well I think we have to wait a second before taking off. This isn't like mommy's car."

Landon laughed a little and his face brightened up as the game began. Olivia pressed the pedal since Landon couldn't reach it. Landon started turning the wheel.

He purposefully crashed the car and laughed hysterically. Olivia smirked and kissed him on the head. "Well at least I know you're not going to be a race car driver."

Landon laughed and once again crashed the car. "The car moves too much." He complained. "Now were losing."

"Well don't move the wheel so much babe." Olivia told him.

Aiden came over and sat down on the seat by them. "Who's winning?"

"Not us" Landon pouted a little.

"Liv speed up a little. Landon move the wheel a little toward me." Aiden instructed. Both did what they were told. They passed a couple cars on the game.

Landon's face brightened. "Now we're first!"

The game finished. "There you go. You won." Olivia told him. "You going to eat now?"

"Again!" Landon yelled out and turned the wheel as he made car noises.

Olivia shook her head. "Food first then you can play" She picked him up and placed him on the ground.

Aiden got up also and held out his hand to help her up. Olivia smirked a little and took it.

They went back to their table. Landon sat on Olivia's lap as she fed him a pizza slice. He finished the slice and quickly got up. "Let's go!"

Olivia held up her coke. "Drink" She instructed.

Landon took a couple gulps. "Ok. Let's go!"

Olivia put him down on the ground. "Sweetie go play by the slide. When we finish eating we will play the video games with you ok?"

"Ok!" Landon answered and ran to the slide.

"Wow he's hyper." Aiden smiled a little. "Always like that?"

"Yeah." Olivia answered and took her slice of pizza. "Very full of energy. All the time."

"Kind of like you?" He smiled a little.

Olivia blushed a little. "Shut up."

Aiden laughed and took his slice of pizza. "Honestly, ever thought about us?"

"Us? There wasn't really an 'us'. There was our sex but that doesn't count as us."

He nodded a little. "Fair enough."

"But yes." She leaned over the table and lowered her voice. "I thought about our sex."

He couldn't hold his grin back. "Really?"

"Yes. I tried to figure out which time got me pregnant." She winked and leaned back.

"Ouch. That was cold." He nodded but smirked. "Really cute."

Olivia smiled evilly and looked around. She didn't see Landon anywhere. Her smile faded. "Where did he go now?" She mumbled knowing her son had a habit of running around and not stay where he was told.

Aiden started to look around also. "I don't see him. I'll check the arcade." He got up and went to the arcade.

Olivia got up and went to the slides. She looked around but didn't spot her son anywhere. "Landon?" She called out. Now she was beginning to worry. Normally he didn't go to far and answered when she would call out his name. "Landon? Say something honey."

Aiden came to her side. "He isn't in the arcade. Should I check the bathroom?"

"Don't bother. He doesn't go to the bathroom without announcing it." Olivia shook her head. Normally she found it funny with Landon telling her he had to use the bathroom every time but now she was too worried.

Both heard a loud screech outside.

"Mommy!"

Aiden and Olivia instantly took off running to get outside. They spotted a man holding a napkin over Landon's mouth and he was kicking and throwing punches with all his force as he cried.

Olivia and Aiden pushed their way through the crowd of kids and adults. They finally got outside when the van took off.

"Oh my god." Olivia shook her head and caught her breath.

"Liv the car." Aiden grabbed her hand and ran to their car. He unlocked his door and both got in. Aiden instantly pressed the gas and drove off through the parking. He was used to car chases considering where he worked but Olivia was still in shock.

"Oh god." She breathed harder. She was too scared and mad at this point. She wasn't detective Benson. She was the maternal part of her that didn't act like the tough cop she was.

Aiden dodged traffic and did his best to follow the van. "Olivia." He said to get her to pay attention. "Olivia!" She looked over at him. "Get my gun out of my glove compartment."

Olivia opened it and found a loaded gun in there. She looked over at Aiden but wasn't going to question him now. He was the only calm one out of them two. At least half calm. Olivia took the weapon out.

Aiden passed another car. He heard sirens behind him. "Oh c'mon!" He yelled and hit the wheel. He let the cops chase him as he chased the van.

"Pull over your vehicle" The marked police car ordered.

"Go to hell." Aiden mumbled and pressed the accelerator more.

"Aiden slow down." Olivia caught her breath. She closed her eyes as they missed some cars by a couple inches.

Aiden gripped the wheel. "Get your seat belt on."

Olivia put the gun back. There wasn't a chance in hell she was using that. Neither one of them were stable enough for shooting at this point. She closed the glove compartment and pulled her seat belt on. "Aiden you're going to-" They swerved out into another lane and quickly dodged a truck. "Oh god."

"Hold on." Aiden glanced at the cop still on his tail. He caught up to the van and pulled his FBI badge out. He held it out the window to the officer.

"Car!" Olivia yelled out.

Aiden dodged it. "Calm down." He told her. "Jesus Christ, be a cop."

Olivia looked over at him. "You want me to be a cop when someone just kidnapped my baby?" She yelled.

He shook his head. "Forget it."

The van pulled into an alley all of a sudden. Aiden followed but the cop car cut him off. Aiden instantly slammed on the brakes and put his arm out in front of Olivia. His car slammed into the side of the cop car. The airbags went off.

Aiden put his head back and caught his breath. He looked over at Olivia. "You ok?"

Olivia held her head where she hit the window. "Fine. You?"

He wiped the small cut on the side of his head. "Fine."

The officer came out of his car and held his gun up. "Let me see your hands."

Aiden rolled his eyes and held his hands up. "I'm a fed."

Olivia held her hands up also. "They kidnapped my son."

"Get out of the car slowly." The officer ordered.

Aiden pushed his car door open and got out. Olivia did the same. "You're making a big mistake." Aiden told him. "The perps just got away because of you."

The officer pushed him against the car. "You are under arrest for reckless driving and resisting arrest."

Aiden nodded. "Is she arrested?"

The officer glanced at Olivia. "No." He looked at her up and down. "You may go ma'm."

Aiden glanced at Olivia. "Go. Call for back up."

Olivia said nothing and took off running to find the van. She pulled her phone out and called for backup.

Aiden stood against the car as the officer pulled the cuffs out. "You going to call in that kidnapping officer?"

"You almost killed a dozen drivers. You expect me to believe you?"

Aiden grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the car. He took the gun off his holster and cuffed him to the car. "I'm going to have your badge." Aiden told him and pulled the walkie-talkie from the officer's shoulder. "This is FBI agent Macalister. Badge number 2087. Requesting officer assistance to 24th and Maine. Be on the look out for a white van heading south."

"Copy that."

Olivia came back. She spotted the officer handcuffed and his gun in Aiden's hands. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He wouldn't call the kidnapping in" Aiden shrugged. "I had to abuse my powers."

Olivia shook her head and uncuffed the officer. "Sorry. He is a fed, likes to play with the big boys. Thinks uniform's don't matter."

"Don't apologize to him." Aiden shook his head.

"Shut up." Olivia ordered. She rolled her eyes knowing Aiden always abused his powers. "I am not having you look for my son when you're on your power trip. I called my partner and the squad."

"Our son." Aiden corrected and sat down on the curb as they waited for back up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Landon tried not the cry as he felt the person carrying him throw him down on a mattress. His eyes were covered by a bandana and his small hands were duct tape together.

"What's your name?" The deep voice questioned.

Landon kept quiet and shut his eyes tightly. He tried to imagine all the movies he ever saw with bad guys. He pretended it was all a movie.

"Hey kid, c'mon what's your name?"

"L-Landon." He stuttered out in fear. "Where's my mommy?"

The voice laughed. "Don't worry about your mommy Landon."

The little boy felt the man play with his hair. He jumped in fear and moved away. He hated it when a stranger touched him. The man went out of the room and shut the door. Landon pulled his knees closer to his chest and started crying being scared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden ran down the 1-6th precinct with papers in his hand. He ran into the squad room. "Where's Olivia?"

"The little girl's room." John answered and pointed down the hall.

Aiden nodded and sprinted down the hall. He came into the woman's bathroom. A couple female officers looked at him. "Sorry ladies." He put his head down a little. "Liv?" He called out.

A stall opened and Olivia came out. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"You know that friendly neighborhood uniform we ran in?" He asked quickly.

"Yes." Olivia answered and washed her hands. "You couldn't wait two minutes? Jesus Aiden."

"Sorry." He answered and held up the papers for her to look at. "I ran him through my IAB informant. He doesn't exist."

"What?" Olivia questioned as she went out the bathroom.

Aiden quickly followed her. "The car was a double. Someone staged an official car. Loaded it with the stickers and sirens and all of that."

"Ok what are you getting at?"

"What if that supposed uniform was part of the kidnapping?" He followed her into the squad room.

Elliot glanced over at him. "Forget it Sparky, your uniform called your Assistant Director to make an official complaint already."

"What?" Aiden questioned and went over to the TV they were all watching. "Oh that's just great. Someone caught me on camera." He crossed his arms on his chest and watched himself pull the officer's gun out and press it to his head.

The newscaster came on. "According to sources of the bureau, the suspect in this footage is Special Agent Aiden Macalister. Macalister ran several red lights, dodged multiple vehicles until finally coming to a halt by the New York officer. Once apprehended, the suspect disarmed the officer and handcuffed him to the car."

Everyone looked over at Aiden. Aiden let out a deep breath and sat down. "This is just great." He breathed out.

Olivia thought for a second and grabbed the papers Aiden brought in. "You said the uniform doesn't exist right?"

"Yeah. No badge number, the vehicle isn't even registered as a police car." Aiden answered.

"Wait." Olivia looked over at him. "If someone lodged an official complaint about you, the attorneys would have the right to look into your files right?"

"Yeah." Aiden answered. "Especially with the media portraying me as some crazy lunatic."

Olivia stared at him for a second. "Aiden, the kidnapping was a set up to get you out of control so they could get into your files." She stated.

Aiden stared at her for a second. At the same time, he and Olivia quickly ran out of the squad room. The other's detectives exchanged looks and quickly followed them out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia parked her car outside the federal building. "You're sure you want to show your face?"

Aiden nodded. "Yeah. And Olivia." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry for putting Landon in danger."

Olivia nodded but said nothing as Aiden left the car. She left also and followed him.

They went into the building. Aiden showed his badge to the security. "She's with me." He told the security and led Olivia by him.

They went a couple floors to the Assistant Directors office. A couple agents cheered on Aiden since they didn't like uniforms either.

Aiden shook his head and knocked on the door of his boss. They went in once hearing approval.

The assistant director instantly looked up spotting Aiden. "I wasn't aware you had enough balls to show your face here after humiliating the bureau like that."

"Sorry sir." Aiden nodded. "But I need to know if anyone called to make a complaint about me."

"Just about half the city." He answered and shook his head.

"Any one official?"

"You know I can't tell you that information Macalister." He glanced over at Olivia. "Who is this? Your lawyer?"

Olivia pulled out her badge. "That will be detective. Who ever made that complaint about your agent kidnapped my son, I need to know who."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Where's your evidence?"

"With all due respect, I don't have time to explain everything again. I just need a name that's all." Olivia answered.

The Director looked at her and then his agent. "Off record?"

"Yes. You have my word." Olivia nodded.

He pulled out a file from his desk and opened it. "Considering he caused a couple accidents with his little joy ride, phone has been ringing off the hook to make a complaint." He looked through the papers. "You need your friend's name that you pressed a gun to?"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Yes sir."

"Officer Roger Dover."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

"Probably fake though." The director spoke up.

Olivia stopped and turned around before she left. "What?"

The director handed her the paper. "The bureau records each call made and from where. If the name is fake, you'll have the address. You didn't hear this from me though."

Olivia looked at the paper. "Thank you sir."

He nodded and glanced over at his agent. "Macalister, make this disappear."

Aiden took the file. "Yes sir."

Olivia got her phone out to call the squad so they could get their SWAT team ready. Aiden followed her out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!! Damn writers block to hell!

Olivia and Aiden ran up the apartment building as fast as possible. Some members of the SWAT team were following them and some federal agents were with them.

They leaned on the wall by the door of Roger Dover. Aiden tilted his head to the side. He nodded at all the men being ready. He glanced at Olivia and nodded a little. She nodded back.

Aiden motioned to the SWAT team. They knocked the door down and ran in. Aiden following and Olivia right behind them.

The SWAT team grabbed the two men sitting in there and pushed them to the ground. One attempted to run. Aiden instantly ran after him and tackled him down.

He sat down on him and pulled out his cuffs. "Where is he?" Aiden questioned and handcuffed the man.

"Screw you."

"Later. Where is he?" Aiden jammed his knee into his back.

"Who?" The man groaned.

"Landon Benson. The boy you helped kidnap."

"Man I didn't kidnap anybody."

Aiden grabbed him and pulled him up. "One more time. Where is he?" The man didn't answer. Aiden punched him across the face and kneed him in the stomach.

"Aiden." Olivia spoke up softly.

The federal agents pulled up the two other men. They shoved them against the wall and waited for orders.

Aiden nodded a little. "Who is Roger Dover?" No one answered. "You know what happens when you don't answer me." He threatened.

"Roger Dover doesn't exist." The main one answered. "We didn't kidnap your kid man."

"Who did?" Aiden questioned.

All three exchanged looks. "Some guy you arrested before. He said you were a dirty fed."

"Name" Aiden ordered angrily. "First to give me the right name gets to walk. You jerk me around and I will make sure you do at least 10 years in the joint."

They kept quiet for a bit. "They took your kid to the warehouse."

"What warehouse?" Olivia questioned.

"Couple blocks from here. Some factory where they make machines or something like that."

"Ford tools." The other answered.

Aiden nodded and pushed the suspect to the SWAT agent. "Take all of them to the 1-6th."

"Hey man you said you would let us walk." The suspect complained.

"I lied." Aiden answered and ran out of the apartment with Olivia quickly following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again a SWAT team was with them. They busted the door down and ran in. Olivia and Aiden following.

Olivia looked around for a second. It looked deserted. "Landon!" Suddenly they heard a small noise. She looked over at Aiden instantly. "Landon? Baby make noise if you can hear me!"

Someone banged on something again. Aiden quickly ran up the stairs. Olivia following him close behind.

Suddenly someone shot at them. Both kneeled down. Aiden looked at Olivia. "You ok?"

She nodded and held up her gun. "Yeah."

Aiden moved forward and opened fire on the moving figure. The man fired back. The bullet hit a bag of cocaine by them and burst the powder everywhere. Aiden instantly fell to the ground having cocaine all over him.

Olivia moved over to him. "Don't inhale." She instructed. She wiped his face with her shirt. "Out of your eyes?"

He nodded a little and picked up his gun again. He coughed a little and got to his feet.

Olivia covered her nose and mouth with her shirt not to inhale the drug as she followed him.

The man opened a door and started running. "Got him. Get Landon." Aiden told her and started running after the man.

Olivia put her weapon back into her holster and started looking around. She pushed the bags of cocaine out of the way. She instantly spotted Landon's small shoes she bought him. She quickly ran over and threw the bags of cocaine off the pile.

Landon was lying on the ground unconscious. She instantly picked him up and held him to her chest. "Oh no." She whispered realizing that some bags of cocaine were open and her son inhaled it.

She ran out of the warehouse as fast as possible to get him to a hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden ran down the alley as fast possible to catch the perp. He was half dizzy becoming high from the cocaine he accidently sniffed. He forced himself to keep running.

His mind started to play tricks on him. He shook his head and blinked a couple times. He felt light weight but he wasn't catching up to the man at all. His body wasn't used to drugs.

Before he could control his body, he stumbled but tried to run again. He couldn't. His own legs weren't following his commands. He spotted lights and sirens chasing the man now. He let his body take over. He ran a little before slamming down on the ground unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat next to Landon in the hospital waiting for him to wake up. She kissed his forehead and held his small hand.

The doctor came in quietly. He smiled a little at Olivia. "How's he doing?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure. When should he wake up?"

"The liquid that we put in his IV should drive out the drugs from his body soon."

Olivia nodded a little. "Thanks."

The doctor nodded. "Your partner was in that room also correct?"

Olivia thought for a second. "Macalister?"

"Yes."

"Um…yeah. Why?"

"They just brought him in. He was passed out in an alley covered in cocaine also. We needed to ask if it was by accident or-"

"He isn't a user." Olivia instantly cut in. "The drug got on him when the suspect accidently shot the bag and it burst all over the room. Going all over my partner since he was right next to the bag."

The doctor nodded. "Alright. We just needed to make sure."

Olivia nodded. "No problem. Is he going to be ok?"

"He should be fine in a couple hours."

Olivia nodded a little and turned her gaze back to Landon as the doctor left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia shifted a little from her sleep and opened her eyes. She noticed she was asleep on the hospital chair next to Landon. She sat up a little and spotted Aiden sitting on the other chair across her. He was in hospital issued sweats and a hoodie. "Hey." She rubbed her eyes. "How long was I out for?"

"About two hours." He whispered. "He woke up and talked a little but then went back to sleep being tired."

Olivia nodded. "Oh. Ok. Good." She looked over at Aiden. "How you feeling? Heard that the cocaine got to you."

"Oh. I'm fine. Let's just say cocaine is a horrible drug that I will resent forever." He smirked.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks for finding my son though."

He looked at her for a couple seconds. "Sure."

"I mean ours." She corrected herself. "I meant our son."

He nodded. "I get it. It's hard to get use to having me around."

"I didn't mean it that way Aiden."

"Liv it's cool. You raised him for two years, technically he is more your son then mine."

Olivia nodded a little. "Thanks."

Both kept quiet for awhile. Aiden spoke up next. "Olivia I was thinking of what you said, that I'm never around long enough to be called a father, you were right."

Olivia met his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"If you don't want to tell him I'm his father I understand. I just want you to know I'll be there for him if he needs me." He answered. "You too. If you need money or anything just tell me. I'll take full responsibility."

"Thanks Aiden."

He pulled out a piece of paper. "I did this a couple days ago." He handed her the paper.

Olivia took it and looked over it. He set up a college fund for Landon. She smiled a little. "This is great. Thanks."

Aiden nodded. "Don't mention it. Least I could do." He got up. "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure." She nodded.

He nodded and left the room to get them coffee.

Olivia sat there quietly and looked over at the paper. He already put in money into the account.

"Mommy?"

Olivia instantly looked up and saw Landon waking up. "Hey baby." She got up and sat down on the edge of his bed. "How you feeling?"

"Yucky." He answered. "Why did those people take me?"

"It's complicated." She answered and stroked his hair back. "You're safe now. No one is taking you, I promise." She kissed his forehead.

"Where's Aiden? He was here when I woke up earlier."

"He'll be back." Olivia answered and lay down by him. "Try to get some sleep baby."

He nodded and hugged Olivia's arm to go back to sleep. Olivia softly kissed his head and drifted off to sleep with him.

Aiden came into the room and spotted Olivia asleep also on the bed. He gently placed the cup of coffee on the nightstand and grabbed his jacket. He pulled it on and left the hospital room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia slowly woke up with the sun in her eyes. She was still on the bed but Landon wasn't by her. No one was in the room. She instantly jumped up and looked around knowing the boy had a tendency to hide. "Landon?" She looked under the bed. Nothing. His hospital clothes were thrown on the chair.

She got off the bed and ran out of the room looking for her son. He was nowhere to be found. She went over to the service desk. "Excuse me, have you seen my son? About three feet tall, brown hair, brown and violet eyes."

The nurse shook her head. "No. Sorry."

Olivia nodded a little and started walking down the hall to find him. As she was about to get her phone out and call Aiden in case he was with Landon, she heard Landon's laughter down the corner. She put her phone away and walked faster.

Olivia got to the vending machines and spotted Landon holding Casey's hand as they chose the drink they wanted. Landon was now in Jeans and a sweater Casey brought over. Olivia let out a deep breath. "Hey."

Both turned around with a small smile. Landon took Olivia's hand also. "Mommy you want something to drink?"

"No baby. Thanks." Olivia smiled at him. She looked over at Casey. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was going to. Landon didn't want to bother you." She shrugged a little. "Sorry."

Olivia picked up Landon and rested him on her hip. "Honey you should be resting. How do you feel?"

"Better." He wrapped his arms around her neck. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia smiled. "I'm good. Thank you for asking." She kissed his cheek. "Get your drink and let's go back to the room ok?"

Casey handed Landon his fruit juice. "There you go." She took her own juice and followed Olivia and him down the hall back to the room.

Olivia went inside and placed Landon on the bed. She opened his juice for him and put in the straw.

"Where's Aiden?" Landon questioned.

Olivia pulled the blanket over him. "He probably went to work honey."

"Will he be back?"

Olivia kissed his head. "Drink your juice honey."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Who's Aiden?"

Olivia blushed a little and motioned to the door. Casey got up and followed Olivia outside for a second.

"So who is this Aiden?" Casey whispered.

"Landon's father" Olivia answered quickly and went inside again.

Casey's mouth dropped and followed also.

Olivia sat next to her son and gave him his action figure to play with.

The doctor came into the room. "Good morning."

"Hi." Landon waved.

"How you feeling?"

"Good." The boy answered with a nod. "What's your name?"

The handsome doctor smiled a little. "Jake. Landon right?"

"Yup." Landon nodded.

Olivia smiled a little at him being glad he was being his happy self even after everything that happened.

"Alright Landon. You want to go home?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I just have to do some quick tests and you can go home. Cool?" Jake asked. Landon nodded again. "Sit up over here." Landon moved down the bed and sat on the edge. "Spread out your arms like a bird." Jake mimicked the movement.

Landon giggled and looked at Olivia as he did what the doctor said. Olivia winked at him.

"Touch your nose."

Landon touched his nose.

Jake took out a small flashlight and took Landon's face in his hand. "Look straight ahead for me." He checked his eyes. "Good. Last question and you go home." Jake put his flashlight back. "What's the capital of France?"

Landon looked scared and instantly looked at Olivia for help.

Jake laughed. "I'm kidding." He looked at Olivia. "You can take him home."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks."

Jake wrote something on his clipboard and handed Olivia the paper. "In case he has any symptoms." He smiled at her and left the room.

Olivia looked at the paper. It had his number on it and not the office number. _Call me_

Casey smiled at Olivia knowing exactly what was on the piece of paper.

Olivia picked up Landon. "C'mon buddy." She put on his jacket and carried him out of the hospital room. Casey grabbed his action figure and juice he didn't finish and followed along.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia made dinner later that night as Casey and Landon watched TV. Casey was lying on the couch and Landon on her chest as she played with his hair.

"Who wants Pepsi with their dinner?"

Both raised their hands.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Anyone want milk?"

Casey devilishly picked up Landon's hand. "He does"

"No!" Landon yelled.

"Case don't provoke the fights." Olivia shook her head.

Casey let out a small laugh and kissed Landon the head. "Oh fine. Be a baby. Only cool people drink milk anyway."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Fine I want milk." Landon called out. Casey smiled proudly.

Olivia smiled. "Alright honey." She got him milk. There was a knock on the door. Olivia went to answer it.

A younger woman was standing there. "Olivia Benson?"

"Yes?"

The woman handed her a piece of paper. "You've been served."

"Excuse me?" Olivia questioned confusingly and opened the paper.

Casey instantly got up hearing the legal talk. "What's going on?"

Olivia closed the door almost in shock. "Someone reported me for neglect after the kidnapping."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Let's remember that I am not a lawyer and don't know all the legal ways. I did my best. It was written more for the best way to entertain! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey read over the legal document as Olivia paced around. Landon was at the dinner table eating his dinner, oblivious to what was going on.

"Liv do you know who might have filed this against you?"

Olivia finally sat down by Landon and kissed him on the head. "No. I have no idea."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "What about his d-a-d?"

Olivia looked up at her. "He wouldn't."

"Do you even know the guy?"

"Yeah…I mean…not completely but I know him well enough." Olivia shook her head. "He wouldn't. He even opened a college fund for him."

Casey smirked. "And wouldn't that win him points over for a custody battle?"

Olivia nodded a little not believing she fell for it. "You're right."

"I think it's time to talk to him."

Olivia nodded again. "Landon you want to go to bed after dinner?"

"No." he smirked.

Olivia pretended to think. "How about you watch a movie in your room?"

"Which one?"

"Whichever you want." Olivia gave him a kiss. She pulled out her cell phone and went to her bedroom to call Aiden. It rang a couple times.

"Hello."

"It's Olivia."

"Oh hey. Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. Is it?" She snapped instantly.

"What?" He asked confusingly. "Are you ok?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"No. Why? Did you have too much to drink?"

"Screw you. I want you in my apartment in less than an hour Aiden." She hung up the phone without another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia put Landon to bed after he fell asleep watching his cartoon. She gently took off his jeans and pulled on his pajamas. "Goodnight baby." She whispered and covered him with the blanket.

She left the room and spotted Casey looking over a baseball bat. "How many hits do you think I can take to someone's skull before it breaks?"

Olivia laughed. "You're not going to kill Aiden."

"Not yet at least."

"Put that away." Olivia ordered.

Casey rolled her eyes and put the baseball bat by the door where Olivia always kept it. "Can I at least be here when you beat him up?"

"No. Go home." Olivia opened the door for her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Casey grabbed her jacket. "I get it. You want me to alibi you. That's cool. Need me to buy something in your credit card?"

Olivia smiled. "No. Go get a life."

"I already have one. It's figuring out what we were doing together at this time." Casey turned to leave the apartment but a man showed up at the door at the same time. "Can I help you?"

Aiden raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Um…not that I know of."

Olivia smirked. "Casey this is Aiden. Aiden this is my friend Casey."

Aiden put his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Casey gave him a dirty look and walked away.

Aiden put his hand down. "Ms. Manners huh?"

Olivia shook her head and moved out of the doorway. "Come in."

He came in and took his jacket off. "What's going on?"

Olivia pulled out the paper. "Aiden…did you file a neglect charge against me?"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

She handed him the paper. "If you did…just tell me. I'll understand."

He shook his head and took the paper. "I didn't."

"I know you want custody of him but this isn't a joke."

"Olivia I didn't." He snapped. "Why would you think it's me?"

"Who else would want me to lose my son Aiden?" Olivia's voice got louder.

"How do the hell would I know? I don't want you to lose our son."

"My son." She corrected. "I raised him."

"Oh don't start with that. Fine. _Your_ son."

"You have no right to file charges like that! This isn't a game! This is my life!"

"I didn't!" He yelled back. "What the hell is your problem? You want me out of his life? Fine!" He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. As he was about to leave, Landon's bedroom door opened. Olivia and Aiden looked over at the same time.

"Hey baby." Olivia whispered. "We wake you up?"

He nodded a little and came outside. He hugged Olivia around the legs and looked up at Aiden. "Why are you yelling at mommy?"

Aiden let out a deep breath and kneeled down to be his eye level. "I didn't mean it. That's what adults do sometime. Understand?"

Landon nodded. "Yeah."

Aiden patted his son on the back. "Good. I'll see you around kid." He glanced up at Olivia. "If you need anything…call."

"When are you going to play baseball with me?" Landon asked.

Aiden got up. "One day. I promise." He smiled a little at him.

Olivia said nothing and picked up Landon on her hip. "C'mon honey. You have to sleep."

Aiden waved a little. "Goodnight dude."

Landon smiled. "Goodnight dude."

Aiden smiled and left the apartment.

Olivia carried Landon to bed and tucked him in. "Comfy?"

"Yeah." He answered with a small pout. "Why was Aiden sad?"

"It's adult stuff baby." She kissed his head. "C'mon get some sleep."

Landon returned the kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too honey." She turned on his night light knowing he was afraid of the dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Olivia was in court about being served. The family court lawyer was standing next to her. "Your honor, these charges are ridiculous." Attorney Richardson argued.

The lawyer for the people looked over at the two women. "Ms. Benson let her child get kidnapped." Jacobs questioned.

"Let?" Olivia cut in instantly. Richardson made her calm down.

"She was too busy flirting with Agent Macalister to even pay attention to Landon. She often brings in files into her house filled with sexual abuse."

"Your honor, detective Benson is a well known SVU detective; the files are for work and are never seen by Landon."

"Really?" Jacobs asked. "If Landon doesn't see those files how does he know a lot about laws? Might be from helping his mother solve cases."

"Are you kidding me?" Richardson's cut in. "That has nothing to do with this. Landon's best friend is ADA Novak, she teaches him about laws constantly, not Detective Benson's files. You have no proof of any of this."

"Sure we do, Landon himself."

Olivia let out a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was happening.

The judge nodded. "We'll settle this right now. Bring Landon in here."

"Your honor, we didn't have prior knowledge that we were going to question Mr. Benson." Richardson spoke up.

"That's fine." The judge nodded. He looked at Olivia. "Is Landon here?"

"Yes your honor. He is outside the court room." Olivia answered with a small nod.

"Bring the boy in." The judge ordered his guard.

A couple seconds later Landon came in holding Casey's hand. Casey kneeled down by him. "Just tell the truth ok?" She whispered. He nodded. She winked at him. He smiled and winked back. Casey sat down behind Olivia.

The guard led him over to the stand and let him sit down. Landon instantly smiled at Olivia. She smiled back.

"What's your full name?" The judge asked him.

"Landon Benson." He answered shyly. "What's yours?"

Everyone smiled a little. The judge smirked at him. "Alan. You have to tell the truth here ok?"

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Do you know why you're here today Landon?"

"Mommy said I'm not allowed to stay by myself at home and Aunt Casey had to go to court so she couldn't watch me."

The judge nodded. "Aunt Casey is Casey Novak?"

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Does Aunt Casey teach you about the court?"

He nodded quickly. "I went with her once when she had lunch and she showed me a real court room." He grinned.

"Does your mom teach you about laws?"

He nodded again. "Yeah."

The judge glanced at Olivia then Landon. "How did your mom teach you about laws?"

"She was reading and I asked what she was reading. She explained the laws that she uses for work." He answered.

The judge nodded at Jacobs. "Your witness counselor."

Olivia instantly felt herself gulp. She knew she thought Landon about Rape charges. Even if she didn't bring up Sex or what Rape even was. She just thought him the basics because he was interested.

Jacobs went over to Landon. "Hi Landon."

"Hi." He answered shyly.

"What laws did your mom teach you?"

He thought about it. "I forgot now. Sorry."

"You don't remember or you don't want to say?"

Landon shrugged not liking this lawyer at all.

"Landon you have to tell the truth." Jacobs pressured.

"I am." He answered. "I don't know."

"Did your mom teach you about rape?"

Olivia instantly shifted in her seat. She didn't want her child to hear this.

He shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Do you know what that word means?"

"No but its bad cause people go to jail for it." He answered. "Can I go now? Please?"

"No Landon, you have to talk to us." Jacobs answered. "So you know that rape is bad? Your mom thought you what rape is?"

Landon instantly shut down. He refused to answer anything else. He was too scared.

"Landon? You have to answer." Jacobs ordered.

Landon kept quiet and pulled his knee up to his chest as he played with his untied shoe.

"Your honor?"

The judge looked over at Landon. "Landon you have to answer." He whispered.

Landon shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because." He mumbled and looked up at Olivia and Casey sitting behind her. "Can I go now?"

The judge let out a deep breath. "Yeah. Go ahead."

Landon quickly got off the stand and ran over to Olivia. He hugged her around the waist.

Olivia kissed his head and picked up his chin. "Hey." She whispered. "I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too."

"Go with Aunt Casey ok?" She whispered and untangled his small arms from her waist.

Casey took his hand and led him out of the courtroom.

"We call Aiden Macalister to the stand." Richardson's stated.

A couple seconds later, Aiden came in. He glanced at Olivia and went to the stand. The guard swore him in.

"Mr. Macalister you were present when Landon got kidnapped?" Richardson questioned.

"Yes." He answered.

"Where were you?"

"We were at an arcade eating pizza."

"We as in you, Landon and Olivia?"

"Yes."

"When you found out Landon was gone, what was Ms. Benson's reaction?"

"Distraught, scared, worried. What you would expect when a loved one is kidnapped."

"What is your relation to Ms. Benson and Landon?"

Aiden glanced at Olivia. "Just a friend."

Richardson nodded. "Your witness."

Jacobs got up. "Olivia Benson is just a friend?"

"Yes."

"And that is all the relations you have to Landon Benson?"

"Yes." Aiden nodded nervously.

"May I remind you, you're under oath?" Jacobs pulled out a paper. "I have a copy of Landon's birth certificate here." She handed it to Aiden. "Can you please tell the court who is listed as the father?"

Aiden gulped seeing his name there. He knew he just committed perjury. He slowly looked up at the lawyer. She kept looking at him. He cleared his throat. "I am."

Jacobs nodded. "So you are Landon's father?"

"Yes."

Jacobs looked over at the judge. "Your honor, I move for Mr. Macalister's statement to be removed from the record. He clearly committed perjury."

Aiden slowly closed his eyes. He was the only way for Olivia to keep Landon and he just blew it.

"Motion granted." The judge looked over at Aiden. "You are in contempt of court son. I will not allow not lying on my stand."

Aiden took a deep breath. "Your honor, how could I commit perjury if what I stated was my truth? I didn't know I was the father." He lied once again. He was a pathological liar. He was paid to lie constantly.

The judge shook his head. "I can't help you. Pay the fine or sit in jail until the hearing is completed."

Aiden looked at Olivia and slowly got up. He let the guard take him out of the court room.

Olivia let he head hang down. How could she cause so much damage? Aiden was going to jail for her and she was very close to losing her son.


	7. Chapter 7

Aiden sat in the cell just staring at the white brick wall. His tie was pulled down and his blazer was off.

"Hey Agent Macalister."

He looked over and spotted Casey standing there. "Olivia's friend right? Casey?"

"Yeah." She nodded and crossed her arms on her chest. "Who filed these charges against Liv?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Casey pulled out a paper. "Aiden Macalister's file. Full name, Aiden Elijah Landon Macalister. Graduated valedictorian of North Eastern College Prep, and also valedictorian of Oxford University." She looked up at him. "Smart guy like you should figure this out."

He just stared at her. "What do you want?"

"To know what you know."

"I know a lot of things." He answered.

"I want to know what you know about Olivia's case. I don't care what job you are after now and who wants to kill you. I care about that little boy and my best friend."

"It's classified."

"Did you file charges against her?"

"No." He answered. "If I did, you think I would be in here?"

She nodded and leaned on the cell bars. "I'll get you out when you tell me everything."

He got up and looked around to make sure no one else was in the hallway. "You promise not to tell Olivia?"

"If I don't have to, I won't."

He nodded and leaned against the wall. "When I was in my early twenty's the FBI recruited me. Not because I was this smart Oxford Graduate. I was an informant. I learned to lie my way in this agency."

"What kind of agency?"

He looked over at her. "It was supposed to be a drug trade agency but in reality it's a contract killing agency." He started pacing around.

"You killed people?"

"I had to." He whispered. "It was the only way. I killed people. Executed them."

"And why aren't you in jail?"

He shook his head. "I was undercover…they let it pass as long as I became their executer."

She moved closer. "So you are the walking FBI's dirty little secret huh?"

He nodded. "Yes. I have a lot of enemy's. A lot of pissed off people waiting in line to kill me."

"So who ever kidnapped Landon and are now pressing charges against Olivia…they are really after you?"

"Yes." He moved closer to the cell bars. "Ms. Novak…you have to get me out of here. If I'm not around, Olivia and Landon are in more trouble. I have to protect them."

"You are a serial killer Mr. Macalister."

He nodded. "I know."

"Why should I let you be around that little boy?"

"Because he is my son. I love my son very much."

"You weren't there for three years."

"Olivia didn't tell me about him. I would have stayed if she told me. I barely found out two weeks ago. Please…I have to protect my son."

She stared at him. "I don't trust you."

"I am the only one that could protect them."

"I'll get a detail for them."

He laughed a little. "You don't understand. You don't know who these people are. You don't know what they are capable of or how far they are willing to go to get to me."

She nodded. "As soon as this is over…I want you away from them. Gone. If you don't leave…you're dirty little secret will be on the front page of the newspaper faster than you could call the feds to clean up your mess."

He just stared at her and finally nodded. "Deal."

She nodded and went down the hall to get him out of jail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat next to Landon and just watched him sleep. How could this be happening?

She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. Aiden was standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you." He came in without invitation. "Where's Landon?"

"Sleeping. What do you want?" She asked.

He turned to look at her. "I don't have time to explain." He pulled out an envelope and keys. "I have a house in Jersey. Take Landon and go."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

He shook his head and gave her the envelope. "There is cash in there. About three thousand. It should be enough for a week." He took her hand and put the keys in there. "One of them is to the car waiting for you downstairs. The other is to the house. The address is in the envelope."

"Aiden tell me what's going on." She ordered.

"I don't have time. The sooner you leave, the better."

"I can't leave. I have court in the morning."

He shook his head. "I'll take care of that. Just take Landon and go. Please."

She was about to get Landon when she heard someone picking a lock on her door. She instantly looked over at Aiden.

Aiden stared at the door and slowly pulled out his gun. He went to the door and waited for the intruder to come in. Once the door opened and the man opened it. Aiden instantly grabbed his arm and pulled him in. He hit him with the end of the gun and threw him to the ground. "Don't move." He whispered and pointed his gun at him.

Olivia just stared at Aiden. "What did you do?"

Aiden looked over at her. "Get Landon. Now." She didn't move. "Now!"

Olivia instantly into Landon's room and grabbed his backpack. She packed a couple things and stopped hearing noise in the living room. She looked out slowly and spotted another man holding his gun to Aiden's head. She closed her eyes and quickly grabbed her own gun from her holster she took off in Landon's room.

She softly woke up Landon. "Baby." She whispered. "Get up."

He woke up. "What's wrong mommy?"

"This is very important." She whispered and picked him up. "Go under bed. Do not come out. No matter what you hear, don't come out ok? Be very quiet also." She gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Mommy what's going on?" He whispered.

She took his face in her hands. "Don't come out ok? Unless it's me or Aiden looking for you understand?" She got his Ipod and put on music for him. She put the headphones on for him so he couldn't hear anything.

"Yeah." He gave her a hug. "I love you too."

"Go honey." She patted him on the back. He crawled under his bed and stayed there. She fixed the bed so it looked like no one slept there. She held her gun in her hand and went out of the room. She put her gun up to the man that had his gun on Aiden. "Put it down."

Aiden instantly looked over at her. "Olivia don't."

The man smiled a little. "Aren't you brave little lady. Put the gun down."

"You first." Olivia ordered. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ethan." The man answered. "And my partner that your boyfriend has on the floor is Shane."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just Mr. Macalister." Ethan answered and cocked the hammer of the gun on Aiden's head. Aiden quickly cocked his gun on Shane's head. Olivia followed with her gun pointed at Ethan.

Ethan smiled at her. "What you going to do? Shoot me? Do you even know how to use a gun sweetheart?"

Olivia shot the sofa. "Don't tempt me Ethan."

Ethan nodded a little. "I could just shoot Aiden and you shoot me. Shane can shoot you and get your boy again."

Aiden looked over at Olivia. "Ever seen Die Hard?"

"Yes." Olivia answered. "Why?"

"Things never work out for the bad guy."

Ethan laughed a little. "Oh that's original."

"If I'm right Ethan, Physics are on our side." Aiden answered. "Three guns…you only have one on your side."

"It's ok. All I have to do is pull the trigger and it's over. The only thing I have to do is kill you." Ethan answered.

Aiden kicked Shane in the ribs. "You think I care Ethan? I have nothing left to live for. I'm waiting for you to kill me so she could shoot you in the head." He turned around to look at him. "You want to kill me. Do it like a man. Don't shoot me in back."

Ethan just stared at him. He gripped the gun with two hands.

"Don't you dare." Olivia ordered. "I get so much of a feeling you want to pull that trigger, I will shoot you."

Aiden gulped. "You heard her. You're an ameatur Ethan. Is this your first job? Look at how much you're sweating"

Ethan took a step closer. Olivia shot him in the arm. He instantly dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Aiden grabbed the gun from him and cuffed him to the vent. He tied up Shane and left him on the ground since he was already unconscious from the beating Aiden gave him earlier.

Olivia took a deep breath and slowly put her gun down.

Aiden went over to her. "You ok?" He took the gun from her. She nodded a little. "Go. I'll take care of this."

"I shot him tough. I have to give my statement." She answered.

"No. It was me." He gave her a kiss on the lips. "Just go. Please."

She nodded and went back to Landon's room. She looked under the bed and pulled him out. "Hey baby." She took the headphones off. "We have to go somewhere ok?" She pulled on his jeans and his hoodie.

Aiden came into the room. "Hey buddy."

Landon instantly smiled. "Hi Aiden, are you going with us?"

"No, I can't." He answered and kneeled down by him. "Want to play a game?" Landon instantly nodded. Aiden pulled out his sunglasses and put them on Landon. "Close your eyes." He put a hat on him and pulled it down over his face. "Now the game is to pretend you're invisible ok?" He answered. "Make sure your eyes are closed and you don't talk ok?"

Landon nodded. Olivia picked him up and rested him on her chest. She grabbed his bookbag and carried him out. She made sure he couldn't see any of the blood or two unconscious men even in case he opened his eyes.

Aiden grabbed his gun and put in inside Olivia's jacket. He nodded a little at her and put the jacket over her shoulders. "I'll get in touch with you when it's time. I promise." He whispered and gave her a kiss. "Be careful."

She nodded a little and walked out of the apartment. He followed her out to make sure got to the car safely. The elevator doors opened. A man in a nice suit was standing there putting a silencer on his gun. He instantly smiled at Aiden.

Aiden gulped. "Run Olivia." He pulled his gun and shot the man in the head. Olivia instantly took off running to the staircase. Aiden ran right after her. They ran down the stairs. Olivia instantly stopped seeing two men running up the stairs in her direction. Aiden quickly jumped over the banister to get in front of her.

The men pulled out their guns. "Hey Macalister."

Aiden nodded. He shot one in the knee and tackled the other down the stairs. Olivia held Landon closer to her chest as she continued running. At this point she didn't care about laws or anyone else. All she cared about was her son's safety.

Aiden and the man kept fighting. Olivia stopped for a second. "Go Olivia!" Aiden yelled and held the man down as Olivia started running again.

She pulled out the keys and found the car Aiden got her. She instantly went in and put Landon in the back seat. "Buckle up baby." She told him and started to drive.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia sat next to Landon as he slept. They were in the house in New Jersey that Aiden provided them with. It was already hitting 6 AM. Olivia couldn't sleep all night. Her shaking hand held a gun the whole night.

How could Aiden simply just kill people in cold blood? She witnessed him kill two people. It was self-defense but she still couldn't get a grasp on how he did it.

Landon shifted a little and opened his eyes. "Mommy?"

Olivia instantly put the gun to the side so he couldn't see it. "Yeah baby?"

"I can't sleep." He rubbed his eyes.

Olivia put the gun on the back of her belt and knelt down by him. "Why not? Bad dream?"

He shrugged a little. "I don't know, I just can't."

Olivia kissed his head. "It's still early baby. Try to sleep. You want to hold mommy's hand?" He nodded. She smiled and took his small hand in hers. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep again.

Olivia leaned on the bed and tried to stay awake. Little by little, her eyes started closing. Without even realizing it, she fell asleep.

--

Olivia's eyes flew open not feeling Landon's hand in hers anymore. How could she fall asleep? She turned around and Landon wasn't in the bed. She made sure her gun was in her belt before she ran out of the room to find him.

She stopped in her tracks seeing a man sitting in the living room. Landon was sitting by him eating cereal and watching cartoons. "Who are you?" She questioned the man.

He looked over at her with a sick smile. "Good morning."

"Landon get over here." Olivia ordered her son.

"He is watching cartoons." The man answered. "Leave him alone."

"Landon now." Olivia hissed.

Landon looked over knowing that tone meant he was in trouble. He got off the couch and walked over to Olivia holding his bowl of cereal in both arms because he was so small. He looked up at her. "I didn't do anything." He defended.

Olivia kept her eye on the man as she kneeled down to look at her son. "I know. Go eat your cereal in the room."

"But mommy the cartoon." He whined.

"Landon Benson." She hissed again.

He pouted and waved at the man. "Bye." He went to the room and closed the door.

Olivia got up and instantly pulled out her gun. She pointed it at the man. "Who are you and how did you get in?"

"Aiden gave me the key." He smiled. Olivia didn't smile. "Just kidding. He would die if he knew we were here."

"We?" Olivia questioned.

Another man came out of the kitchen holding a knife. "Smart kid you have there detective Benson."

"Yeah, he gets it from his mother." Olivia cocked the hammer of the gun. "Get out of this house. Now."

The men looked at each other and started laughing. The one on the couch got up. "Don't be stupid Olivia. You won't kill a man with your son in the next room eating his cocoa puffs." He smiled at the last statement. "I put magic sugar in there for him."

Olivia's eyes widened. She walked backwards and opened the bedroom door. Landon was passed out on the bed with the milk and cereal spilled everywhere. "Oh god." She ran into the room and slammed the door shut. She quickly picked up her son and checked his pulse. He was still alive.

"Come out Olivia. He isn't dead. Just asleep." The man from outside stated. "We don't want you or your son. Just Aiden."

Olivia picked up Landon and hid him in the closet. She gave him a kiss. "I love you baby." She whispered and closed the door. She got her gun ready and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Macalister."

"I don't know where he is." She answered honestly.

"Don't lie to me Olivia."

"You drugged my son, why would I lie to you?" She questioned. "I don't care for Aiden. He is the last of my worries right now."

"Landon is fine. He just has sleeping pills. He will be up running in a couple hours. Stop being so emotional." He rolled his eyes. "Call Aiden."

"I don't have his number. It's in my cell phone I left at home."

The man went over to her and grabbed her by the shirt. He slammed her against the wall. "Don't stonewall."

She gulped and pressed the gun to the man's gut. "Let me go. I'm cooperating aren't I?"

"Let her go Kev." The man by the couch got up. Kevin moved away. "Sorry about him, he has anger problems."

Olivia stared at each. "I can't help you. I don't know where Aiden is."

The man nodded. "Alright. I believe you." He nodded at Kevin. Kevin instantly grabbed Olivia and stole the gun away. "Now we just have to bait him in."

Olivia started fighting but that just made Kevin more violent. He grabbed her face and pushed her against the wall. "Hey Charles, she's kind of cute don't you think?"

Charles smiled. "Don't. She has a son."

Olivia stared at them in a sick manner. "C'mon let go."

"Kevin was in jail for rape." Charles answered. "He was praying for you not to know anything so we could make you talk."

Olivia struggled more. Kevin pushed his body against her. He started breathing down her neck getting aroused. "You like that baby?" He whispered.

She slammed her forehead in his nose. "Fuck you."

Kevin stared at her angrily. "Oh you're going to regret that." He slapped her across the face and pushed her harder against the wall. He was practically grinding against her now. "Oh god yeah." He undid his belt as Olivia struggled. He grabbed her jeans to undo them but felt someone yank him off.

Olivia stopped moving seeing it was Charles who pulled him off her. She didn't move. She could already tell that Charles was just into the business of finding Aiden. He was a professional. Kevin was an amateur.

Charles shook his head at Kevin. "Go jerk off you perv." He looked over at Olivia. "Back to business."

Olivia stayed against the wall. "I told you I don't know where he is."

Kevin attempted to get to her. Charles pushed him away. Charles nodded. "Maybe Landon will." He headed for the bedroom.

Olivia instantly got in front of him. "Leave my son alone." She whispered. "Please. I'm showing you enough respect by not bitch slapping you like I did to your partner. Show me to same respect." She reasoned.

"Fucking bitch." Kevin wiped the blood off his nose.

Charles looked at Kevin and then back at Olivia. "Alright. You're a professional at your job and I'm a pro at mine. Let's call it professional courtesy."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Man you're going to let this bitch have rights?" Kevin mouthed off.

Charles rolled his eyes and pulled out a gun. He turned to Kevin. "One more word and I will let her shoot you in your dick." Kevin got quiet. Charles turned back to Olivia. "Did Macalister say when he would come here?"

"Only said when it was time." She answered. "I'm guessing after you people stop chasing him."

Kevin went to the window. "He's here." He answered. "Let's kill him and get out of here."

"Whatever." Charles shook his head. "Olivia sit on the couch." He ordered. She didn't move. "Olivia" he warned. "Don't forget professional courtesy."

Olivia nodded and went to sit down on the couch. She heard the door unlock. Charles was hiding behind the door and Kevin was in the kitchen.

Aiden came in. "Olivia?" He called out. In a split second he felt a gun on his head.

"Hey Aiden." Charles smiled. "Long time no see."

Aiden put his hands up. "Hi. Where's my son?"

"He's fine." Charles answered. "Aren't you concerned about Olivia?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She's fine. Very reasonable lady to talk to." Charles pushed him in the living room.

Kevin came out and grabbed Olivia by the hair. "What now bitch?" He threw her down on the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Aiden yelled.

Kevin straddled Olivia down and pinned her arms above her head. "No one to save you now huh?" Olivia started moving around.

"Hey!" Charles yelled. "Get off her now!"

"C'mon man, just kill him." Kevin ordered as he started undoing Olivia's pants. "I'll be done quickly."

"Get off her Kevin. Last time I will warn you." Charles stated. Kevin didn't listen. Charles shook his head and went over. He grabbed Kevin and pulled him off. "Have some professionalism you piece of shit."

Kevin pulled out a gun and pointed it at Charles. "Let go."

Aiden shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kevin.

Olivia looked extremely confused. She didn't know who was on whose side anymore. "What the hell?"

Charles pulled out an FBI badge. "Bye Kevin." He shot Kevin in the head.

Olivia stared in shock. "Oh my god."

Aiden patted Charles on the back. "Thanks man."

Charles nodded. "I'll make sure they think you're dead." He looked over at Olivia. "Landon is fine. I gave him a small dosage just in case he heard any of this. The dosage of sleeping pills was like flu medicine. He won't feel a thing."

Olivia nodded and got up. She buttoned up her jeans. "Thank you."

"No problem. Are you ok? I couldn't pull him off that fast because I had to make it look real." Charles answered.

"It's fine. Thank you."

Charles nodded. "Good luck." He shook hands with Aiden and walked out of the house.

Olivia looked at the dead body. "And this?"

"I'll take care of it." Aiden assured her. "Get Landon."

Olivia went into the room and then the closet. Landon was still sleeping. She picked him up and carried him out. "Let's get out of here." She left the house.

Aiden followed. "I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"It's fine."

"It wasn't my intention to get you involved. Especially not Landon." He opened his car door for her.

Olivia put Landon in the back and let him sleep. She sat down in the front and let Aiden drive.

--

Olivia carried Landon down her hall to her apartment. Aiden was right behind her.

Olivia smirked a little seeing Casey sitting by the door reading a magazine. "Homeless?"

Casey looked up. "I wish." She got up. "Where were you?"

"Long story." Olivia handed Landon over to Casey. She unlocked the door.

Casey carried Landon in. "My little boyfriend naps a lot."

"Yup. Just put him in his room." Olivia told her. Casey did as told. Olivia looked over at Aiden. "What now?"

Aiden shrugged. "I don't know. I have specific orders to get out of your life."

"What? From who?"

Aiden pointed at Casey. "That was our deal for her getting me out of jail. I'm a bad influence."

Olivia nodded. "I'm not going to say otherwise. You are just bad luck." She smiled a little.

He smiled a little. "How about a hug before I leave?"

"You're not going to stick around for dinner?"

"I don't want Landon to get attached before I leave."

"He's already attached to you."

"Then we have a problem." Aiden stated. "Why don't I just leave before he finds out I'm his dad?"

"What good will that due?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "This is probably the worst situation I ever been in. Having to leave my own son just to protect him."

She bit her lip. "You always wanted to be a dad huh?"

"Yeah." He shrugged a little. "I rather make sure he is safe though. He isn't safe around me as long as I have this career."

"Stay for dinner. I rather he finds out who his father is. You can visit him whenever you want."

"Thanks Liv. That means a lot."

Casey came out of Landon's bedroom and closed the door. "Just so you know, the charges were dropped."She looked over at Aiden. "And mysteriously it got off public record. Know anything about that Mr. Macalister?"

He shrugged with a small smile. "Nope."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Right. You didn't forget our deal did you?"

"No. I'm just staying for dinner." Aiden answered. "I'm good to my word."

"Can we please just get dinner ready?" Olivia spoke up. She knew Casey was just looking out for her and Landon, like she did all the time. Both of them nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

--

Casey sat in the living room staring at the goldfish. "Did you feed them?"

"You sound like Landon now." Olivia rolled her eyes from the kitchen. "And yes I did." Aiden was standing next to her helping set the table. "Can one of you go check on Landon?"

"I got it." Both stated in unison. They looked over at each other. "I'll do it." Aiden answered.

"No. I will." Casey answered. "You're leaving anyway."

"Exactly. That's why I should."

"Guys c'mon." Olivia spoke up. She could already sense the tension between the two. Casey was very protective over Landon and Aiden just wanted a chance with him. "Aiden go. Casey I want to talk to you."

Aiden walked away and went into Landon's room. Casey got up and went to the kitchen. "What?" The lawyer questioned.

"Can you please be nice to him just a little?" Olivia whispered. "I already feel bad that you told him to get out of Landon's life."

"Landon's not safe with him. Landon got kidnapped and you almost got killed."

"I understand that. But he learned he was a father like a week ago. Give him a break."

Casey shrugged. "Fine. You're not telling Landon that Aiden is his father are you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Why? That's just cold. You know how much that boy wants a father. You can't tell him considering Aiden is going to leave."

Olivia shook her head. "He deserves to know."

"He is almost three. He doesn't deserve to know now."

"We both know he is way more intelligent than any three year-old we ever met."

"That isn't an excuse to tell him his father has to leave again."

Olivia shook her head. "I have to tell him."

"Fine." Casey shrugged. "I'm going to check on him." She went to Landon's room and stopped spotting Aiden looking at all of Landon's pictures from his birthdays. Landon was still sleeping. "Trying to catch up?"

Aiden turned around hearing her. "Something like that." He answered and picked up a picture of Landon, Olivia and Casey at the park. "Guessing by all these pictures you were like another parent to him?"

"More like a best friend." She answered. "I didn't want to take your spot but someone needed to."

He nodded. "I know. Glad you did." He looked up at her. "I know you don't like me but I just want you to know that it was never my intention of either of them getting hurt."

She nodded. "I know. And it's not that I don't like you, I just like Landon a lot more."

He smiled. "Sounds good." He put the picture down. "Am I at least allowed to visit him on his birthday?"

"Yeah. If Olivia wants you to." She nodded. "I'm going to help out Liv with the food." She waved and left the room.

Aiden looked at his son for a little bit and placed a small kiss on his head. He left the room also.

--

The adults sat in the living room playing poker. Casey challenged Aiden and now it was a deep competition.

"Is this what you do on your spare time Novak? When you're not losing cases?" Aiden smirked.

"You would think so since I'm kicking your ass Macalister." Casey smiled and put ten dollars on the table.

Olivia drank her wine and just laughed at the two. "You guys are going to be broke by the end of the night."

"Or rich." Aiden put ten also. They put their cards down. "NO!" Casey had a better hand. This caused Olivia to laugh even more.

"This is what happens when you're cocky." Casey collected the money.

"Another round?" Aiden asked. Casey accepted with a nod. "Olivia you want to play?"

"No way. I have a child to raise. I'm not throwing my money away on you two idiots." She answered.

"Speaking of kids." Aiden pointed behind the ladies. Both turned around and spotted Landon poking his out of his room.

"Mommy I wet my bed." He whispered.

"Aww baby I'm coming." She put her wine down and went to his room. She went in and closed the door behind her.

"You know you have to pay child support right?" Casey told him.

Aiden smiled a little. "I know and I will." He answered. "Are you married?"

"No. Don't propose to me because I'm not giving you your money back."

"I'm probably not your type anyway." He answered.

"Yeah you're right, I don't like assholes."

"Or men." He laughed a little.

She punched his shoulder. "Ass."

"Ever kissed a girl?"

"You need to lay off that wine mister." She ordered. "Ever kissed a boy?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." He answered.

"In college. My friend and I got drunk and just decided to make out…naked." She blushed.

He stared in shock. "Yum."

"Your turn."

"Never kissed one but…"

"Had sex with one?" She grinned.

"No." he defended. "State champs for soccer right? This one gay guy on the team got wasted way more than me at a party. He asked if he could give me oral…and as you probably know, no man turns down a free blow job."

Casey burst into laughter and practically fell off the couch. "Oh my god that is the best story in the world. You're officially one of my favorite people."

"Yeah, yeah." He blushed. "Don't tell Olivia though."

"I won't." She answered. "Don't tell her about my story either."

"Deal." He nodded and passed out cards for them to play another round.

Olivia came out of Landon's room holding his hand. He was in a pair of dry pajamas now. He ran over to Casey and jumped on the couch by her. "Hi."

"Hi goofball." She gave him a kiss on the head. "Oh you stinky."

"No!" He defended. "Mommy cleaned me."

"Ok, ok. Aiden is the stinky one." Casey playfully rolled her eyes.

Aiden shook his head. "That's your own stink you smell Casey."

"Hey it's not nice to call a girl stinky." Casey defended.

"Yeah!" Landon yelled out.

"Ok, ok, I admit it, I'm the stinky one." Aiden smirked a little. Olivia just smiled a little at him.

Landon got up and went over to the goldfish and pressed his face to the glass. "Mommy feed them."

"Already did." Olivia answered. "Get your face off that glass."

"Yeah, you're scaring them with your face." Casey teased.

Landon gave her a mean look and sat down in Aiden's lap since he was sitting on the ground. "I'm not hanging out with you anymore." He told Casey and looked up at Aiden. "Hi."

"Hey stinky." Aiden smiled.

Landon gave him a mean look and ran over to Olivia. "Mommy is cooler anyway." He jumped on Olivia's lap.

"Yeah I am." Olivia teased and gave her son a kiss. "I get to kiss you a bunch of times now."

"No!" Landon whined and ran back to Aiden. "No kissing." He sat down in Aiden's lap. "Can I have some of your grape juice?" He pointed at the wine.

"No. How about I get you your own ok?" Aiden questioned.

"What about apple juice?"

"Even better." Aiden got up and picked him up. He carried him to the kitchen and got him apple juice. They came back a couple minutes later and sat back on the ground.

Casey got up. "I have to go. I have work early in the morning."

"But Aunt Casey I just woke up." Landon whined. "Stay."

"I can't buddy." She grabbed her jacket and took the money she earned.

"Can I walk her out mommy?" Landon questioned.

"Only if Aiden goes with you." Olivia answered. Aiden nodded and got up. "Get his jacket." Aiden nodded and got Landon's jacket. He pulled it on him and picked him up.

"Bye Liv." Casey waved.

"See ya." Olivia waved back.

Aiden opened the door for her and followed her out. Landon put his arms out to Casey. Casey took him and carried him down to her car. "Bye cutie." She gave him a kiss.

"Bye pretty." He grinned and returned the kiss on the cheek.

"Nice meeting you." Aiden smirked and took Landon from her.

"You too." She smiled and went into her car. She drove off as Aiden carried Landon back to the apartment.

Olivia was cleaning up the mess Aiden and Casey made. "You guys back already?"

"Yup." Landon answered as Aiden put him down. "Can we play monopoly now?"

"No baby, I actually have to talk to you." Olivia answered and took his jacket off him. "Go sit on the couch."

Landon nodded and went to the couch. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Olivia motioned for Aiden to follow. She sat down on the coffee table to face her son. "Baby this is important ok?"

"Ok." He nodded and stared at her.

"You know how I told you I would tell you who your daddy was?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's Aiden." He pointed at Aiden sitting by him.

Aiden and Olivia instantly exchanged a confused look.

Olivia kneeled down by Landon. "Who told you that?"

"No one. I heard you two talking." He answered. "Mommy I'm small, not stupid."

Olivia nodded. "I know that."

"Is that what you were going to tell me?" Landon questioned.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "How long have you known?"

"The night before we went out for pizza. Remember mommy? You two were yelling and Aiden said I was his son." Landon grinned. "Can I go stare at the fish now?"

Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss. "Yeah baby, go ahead." Landon got up and went over to his goldfish. Olivia looked over at Aiden. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Same here. He found out when I did." He took a deep breath. "I should go."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She got up. "Honey, Aiden has to go."

Landon went over to Aiden and gave him a hug. "Are you going to be back?"

"Yeah." Aiden nodded. "I'll be back." He gave him a kiss on the head. "Be good."

"I will daddy."

Aiden slowly closed his eyes. He was now getting attached to his son. This was harder than anything else. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok. Bye." Landon let go of him. He returned to his fish. "Mommy lets feed them. They are funny when they eat."

"No." Olivia warned. She walked with Aiden to the door. "I'm guessing he thinks this is how it's supposed to be." She whispered.

Aiden nodded. "That's good though." He whispered. "No crying."

Olivia smiled a little. "Yeah. I know. Come over whenever you want."

"I will. If you need babysitting or even a day to yourself let me know." He answered. "Money, anything like that."

"I know. Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." He smiled and returned the kiss. "Goodnight." He didn't move and just stared at her lips.

Olivia instantly moved closer and started kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Eww!"

Both stopped and smiled a little hearing their son. They moved away.

Olivia turned to look at him. "Don't you have something to do young man?"

Landon grinned. "No."

Olivia smiled and just gave Aiden a hug. "Bye."

He smirked. "Bye." He let go of Olivia and waved at Landon as he went down the hall.

Olivia closed the door behind her and looked over at Landon. "What are you smiling for little man?"

"You kissed a boy." He taunted. "Mommy you're red." He laughed.

"Ok enough." She went over and took his hand. "Time for bed."

"You have cooties now." He looked up at her.

"I know. Don't make me pass them on." She teased. She instantly kissed his cheek.

"Mommy no!" He complained. "Cooties!"

"Yup." She picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. She grinned being very happy about this. It was still her son and she.

The End


End file.
